The Nine Levels of Hell
by YoominC16
Summary: Mark and Shannon were celebrating their anniversary when Demons from Shannon's past show up.Will Mark be able to save his beloved or will the Demons drag Shannon back to hell and keep him there for good this time. AU!fic Undertaker/Shannon Moore Slash! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __I own nothing. Shannon Moore and The Undertaker are own by TNA and the WWE respectively. Everyone and everything else I mention in this story is own by their respective parties. This is purely a work of fiction._

* * *

><p>Shannon held tightly on to Mark's hand as they walked through the empty park. The only sound that was heard was the occasional rustle of the leaves on the tall trees. Shannon looked up at the sky. The night sky was as clear as water. The stars shone so bright, brighter than normal. Shannon smiled. The stars were bright for them. They were happy for them, for the four years that they had been together.<p>

Shannon still couldn't believe that they had been together for this long. The first time they met, it was in Shannon's tattoo and piercing parlor. Shannon had only been in Houston for two years then. Shannon opened the shop six months after and he'd immediately started receiving customers. About three and half months after the shop opened, Mark walked in. He told him about a buddy of his coming here and getting his ink done and he wanted Shannon to do his tattoo for him because his buddy's ink was great.

It took Shannon four hours to do Mark's ink and for the whole four hours, they talked about everything and anything. Shannon noticed how well their conversations flowed so smoothly. They also had a lot in common. When Shannon expressed that he always wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle, Mark told him that he would teach him. Shannon, of course, thought he was joking and didn't take him serious. After Shannon was done and Mark had paid him, Mark gave Shannon his business card. He told him to give him a call when he wanted his riding lesson.

The next time they met was a month after Shannon gave Mark his tattoo. His friend, Justin Gabriel, persuaded, more like forced, him to go to a motorcycle round up with him. He was meeting some guy and he didn't want to go by himself. Dressed in their best, the two friends went to the round up. They searched and searched for the guy they were meeting until they found him. His name was Glenn but the motorcycle club knew him as Kane. Kane took us over to a quieter place, saying he wanted them to meet his brother. Apparently, he brought his brother for security just like Justin had brought him. Kane introduced us to Mark, or Undertaker or 'Taker, and then went off somewhere else with Justin. Since Shannon didn't know anyone else, he talked to Mark all night. The rest is history.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Mark asked Shannon, looking up at the sky.

"Nothing." Shannon tore his eyes away from the beautiful sky and looked around the park. "Lets go on the swings." Shannon said when his eyes located the swings.

The couple walked over to the swings. Mark sat down on the middle swing and pulled Shannon down onto his lap.

"I think we're too heavy for this."

"S'OK." Mark started. "If the swing breaks, then we run like hell."

"After we get off the ground." Shannon said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Mark breathed out. Mark nuzzled his nose into Shannon's long blond, brown streaked hair.

"Oh." Shannon reached into his pocket and pulled out a black leather box. He handed it to Mark. "Happy Anniversary."

Mark took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver Daytona styled Rolex.

"I know you already have a Rolex." Shannon started. "But that one has diamonds in it and it's too nice to wear everyday. This one you can wear everyday."

"Thanks baby." Mark kissed Shannon's cheek. "I love it." Mark pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and gave it to Shannon. "Happy Anniversary."

Shannon took the box from Mark and opened it. "Oh my God." He said aloud. Inside the box was a white gold, twisted halo diamond engagement ring. "Is this…what I think it is?"

"Shannon Moore, will you marry me?" Mark said into Shannon's ear.

"I don't know, I have to think about it." Shannon said, jokingly.

"Don't make me push you out of my lap."

"Yes." Shannon laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you." Shannon took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. Shannon crooked his head back so Mark could kiss him. The sweet and innocent kiss quickly turned into a passionate and lust filled one. Shannon broke the kiss.

"Let's go home." Shannon got off of Mark's lap and pulled him to his feet. "So you can open up your other present." Mark smirked at Shannon before grabbing Shannon and hurriedly walking to their car.

After the couple was securely placed in Mark's truck, Mark pulled off the parking lot and headed home. The couple didn't see the two black SUVs that pulled off the parking lot behind them.

Shannon stared at his ring and smiled. He was getting married. He couldn't believe he was this happy after everything that had happen years ago. Shannon shook his head. He wouldn't think about those horrible days on this glorious night.

Mark looked into his review mirror and saw a black SUV following close behind them. He sped up a bit and the SUV sped up to. Mark sped up more and so did the SUV.

"Whoa babe." Shannon said when he looked at the speedometer. "Slow down or your present might not make it home alive."

Mark placed his right hand on Shannon's left thigh. "I just can't wait." Mark said and went back to looking in the rear view mirrors. Something just wasn't right about that SUV, so Mark sped up even more. He was almost flooring the accelerator.

"Mark, Stop!" Shannon yelled.

Mark tore his eyes from the rear view and looked straight head and slammed on his breaks. There was another black SUV parked right in front of them. The grill of the SUV was facing them and Mark stopped short of hitting the grill.

"What the hell?" Shannon yelled.

Mark turned around and saw two black SUVs parked behind him, the one that was following him and another one. The three SUVs had completely closed them in. Mark's truck was too big to try and escape through the narrow cracks.

Mark opened up his glove compartment. "Fuck." He swore. The one time he needed his gun he didn't have it.

Mark turned to lock the doors but it was too late. The doors to his truck were thrown open and he was pulled out by a gang of men. Shannon was pulled out by another group of men.

Mark tried to fight the men off but it was just too many of them. "Shannon!"

"Mark." Shannon yelled as he struggled to get away from the men but there were just too many of them.

Mark was thrown down on the ground. The last thing he saw before his world went black was Shannon being thrown in to the black SUV that was following them. He knew something was off about that car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you think. Should I keep going or delete it? This idea honestly just came out of nowhere and I honestly don't know where this story will end up if I keep going...I guess that's the beauty in it.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon groaned as he came to his senses. His body felt like it had be hit by a run away train. Shannon tried to more his arm to rub his left shoulder but they were bound together. Shannon looked down and saw that his feet were also bound to the chair. Shannon started to panic. He tried to yank his hands out of the handcuffs but his attempts were to no avail. He was tied up tight and he wasn't going anywhere.

Someone turned the lights on in the room and Shannon squinted his eyes. He slowly adjusted his eyes to the light, blinking them rapidly.

"Hello Kitten." Two men said.

Shannon stopped breathing when he hear their voices. He didn't need to look up at them to know who they were. Their voices were enough. Getting their voices out of his head was the hardest thing for him to do. He could easily wash away all the dirt and filth but the voices stayed.

"How-How did you find me?" Shannon asked, never looking up.

"Oh Kitten." The man put his finger under Shannon's chin and lifted his head. "Did you really think you could escape us? Did you really think we were just going to let you go?"

"You were the bread winner in our father's ring." The other man started. "And you are our favorite slut. We weren't just going to give up that ass that easily." The man pulled a chair out and sat down in front of Shannon.

"Please, I don't want to go back. Let me go." Shannon meekly begged. He couldn't go back there.

The man sitting in front of Shannon laughed. "You hear that Jeff?" Shannon doesn't want to go back." Matt said, mocking Shannon's weak voice.

"I heard him Matt." Jeff said and grabbed Shannon's chin. "But it doesn't matter what he wants because." Jeff moved and pressed his lips against Shannon's ear. "You're our bitch. We own you." Jeff walked around the chair and stood behind Shannon, playing in his long locks.

"So you have two" Matt held up two fingers. "Options. You can come back to Cameron with us and no one gets hurt or you can refuse, again, and I can go down the hall and kill your fiancée and then drag you back to Cameron." Matt pulled a gun out of his back pocket. "It really doesn't matter to me. I could do either one."

"Moral to this story is." Jeff pulled on Shannon's hair back so Shannon could look at Jeff. "You're going back to Cameron, whether you like it or not." Jeff pushed Shannon's head forward so he was no staring at Matt.

Shannon knew they weren't lying. Matt and Jeff were both ruthless and would kill in a heartbeat. Shannon didn't want to go back to Cameron but he didn't want Mark to die because of his sins.

Shannon hung his head low. "I'll go…I'll go back to Cameron with you guys just don't kill Mark, please don't kill Mark." Shannon said in a shaky voice. A tear rolled down his face. He promised himself he would never go back there, never endure the pain again, but promises were made to be broken and he wouldn't regret his decision. He had to save Mark so Mark would have a chance at a better life, one without him in it.

"Good Kitty Cat." Jeff said as he petting Shannon's head. "Now go to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be in Cameron." Jeff placed a cloth over Shannon's mouth and nose. Shannon tried not to breath but his lungs started to burn and forced him to take a few breaths. Soon, all he saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>Mark stared at the light above his head, formulating a plan inside his mind. All he needed to do was get out of these handcuffs and the plan would work but he couldn't. He could get out of normal handcuffs, he and Shannon had experimented with them, but these were not normal. These had to be the heavy duty ones for big men, like him. These guys really did their research.<p>

The door to the room swung open and Mark turned towards it. Two men stood in the doorway, one had black hair and the other had hair filled with random colors. They looked about six feet tall and not too much over two hundred pounds. He knew he could easily over power them both if he could he these goddamn handcuffs off.

"So you must be Mark." The one with black hair said and walked over to Mark. The one with rainbow hair came over and stood in front of Mark.

"I can see why Shannon fell for 'em. He is hot." He looked over at his brother. "Then again, Shanny always had good taste."

"Where is Shannon? Why the hell did you kidnap us? And how the hell do you know my name?"

The dark haired one moved to his brother's side. "Shannon is going back to Cameron with us so he is no longer your problem."

"Not my problem? Fuck you, he's my fiancée." Mark said as he struggled to get out of the handcuffs.

The rainbow haired one laughed. "Fiancée? Why would you want to marry that slut?"

"He's not a slut." Mark grunted. He was fuming inside. If he got his hands on them, they would regret the day they called Shannon a slut.

The two men looked at each other and then looked back a Mark.

"I don't think he knows." The rainbow haired one said.

"He doesn't know…Shannon's better at hiding then we thought." The other answered.

"Know what? What the hell are you two sick mutherfuckers talking about?"

The dark haired one moved closer to Matt and bent down to look into his eyes while the other boy moved behind Mark. "Don't worry about that. All you need to know is that Shannon is our property and we're taking him back to Cameron…tonight." Matt put his hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark tried to flinch away but it was useless since he was tied down.

"We thank you for taking very good care of our property and for that you will be rewarded." Matt paused. "If you stay here in Houston and never try to contact Shannon again, you will be rewarded for the rest of your life." Matt tightened the grip on Mark's shoulder. "But if you try and seek him out, in anyway shape of form, you will die a very painful and slow death. I'll see to that." Matt patted his shoulder and motioned to Jeff.

Jeff hit Mark in the back of his neck and Mark went limp.

* * *

><p>Mark was awoken by the birds chirping away in the trees. Hoping that this was a bad dream, he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes he thought he would see Shannon but he didn't, he saw…grass. Mark looked around and realized he was in the park, the same park that he took Shannon to last night. Those two madmen had dumped him on a park bench. Mark sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and there was hardly anyone in the park. All he saw the occasional runner. He rubbed the back of his neck. It still was hurting from when that rainbow freak hit him.<p>

Mark started to check his pockets for clues. Mark started with his coat pockets and found his bandana, which he quickly put on. He reached into his left pants pocket and pulled out his keys. His truck key was still on it; all he had to do now was find the truck. Mark stuck his had in his right pants pocket and pulled out Shannon's engagement ring and a note. Mark clutched the ring as he read the note.

_Back right pocket!_

Mark checked his back right pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and everything was there except now he had an obscene amount of cash in his wallet. There was a white piece of paper sticking out of the money. He pulled it out and read the note.

_If you keep your distance and there will be more of that for you._

_If you get to close only bad things will happen to you._

Mark put the note back in his wallet and put the wallet back in his pocket. He looked at the engagement ring one more time before putting that in his pocket as well. He stood up and pressed the panic button on his truck key.

**Beep Beep Beep**

Mark turned to his right and saw that his truck was parked in the same space it was parked in last night. Mark shook his head. He was going to need some help with this one.

* * *

><p>Glenn walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his smaller waist.<p>

"Morning." Justin said as he scrambled his eggs.

"Morning." Glenn kissed Justin on the cheek before moving to the refrigerator. He grabbed the orange juice bottle and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle.

"Kane! What the fuck?" Justin yelled. "That's nasty, don't do that, backwash."

Kane crooked his eyebrow at Justin. "So you'll suck my dick but you won't drink my backwash?"

"It's not that." Justin said and rolled his eyes. "We could have guest and then they have to drink your backwash."

The doorbell to there home rang. "Speaking of guest." Justin started.

"Yeah, yeah." Kane but the juice back in the refrigerator. "I'll get it." Kane said and smacked Justin's ass as he walked passed him.

"Ah." Justin yelped.

Kane quickly got out of the kitchen and went to the door. Kane swung the door open.

"Bro, what happened to you?" Kane asked, looking at Mark's disheveled appearance. "And where's Shannon?"

"Let me in and I'll explain everything." Kane moved out of the way and Mark stepped into the house.

Mark followed Kane into the kitchen and said down on a stool.

"Mark you look like shit. What happened?" Justin asked in a concern voice.

"Thanks Justin really appreciated that." Mark says sarcastically.

"You're Welcome, but seriously what happened?" Justin asked as he turned off his cooking food and sat next to Kane.

Mark told the couple everything. From the proposal, to the kidnapping, to the two men saying they basically owned Shannon and how they were taking him back to Cameron. He even showed them the note and all of the cash.

"I need to find Shannon before he gets hurt."

"They sound pretty powerful, bro, you won't be able to do this alone." Kane said.

"I know." Mark admitted. "That's why you two are helping me."

"We won't be enough." Justin piped in.

"He's right." Kane co signed.

"These guys seem really big…it's going to take more than us three and our resources to bring Shannon back safely." Justin added.

Mark looked at the couple. They were right. They would need help. They would need answers to questions before they would be able to attack and bring Shannon back. They would need the skills of others plus their own in order to make this work. Mark looked at the couple.

"Call everyone." Mark didn't need to say their names Kane and Justin just knew. "Tell them everything I just told you."

Kane smirked. "The band's going on another ride."

"Another ride." Mark breathed out. "Another ride indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	3. Chapter 3

Most people would feel a wonderful giddy feeling from walking into such a glorious mansion. Shannon was not one of those people. Most of the people, here, in Cameron were oblivious to what went on behind these beautiful white brick walls but Shannon knew it all. He had experienced it all.

The people thought this house was obtained through hard work, legal hard work. They thought that this poor, widowed old man worked hard to give his boys the best life he could give them and showered them with material things to cover up the pain and sorrow of their mother death.

Shannon knew the real truth. This house was obtained through drugs, prostitution, gun trades, human trafficking, and every other illegal thing you could think of. He knew that Gilbert Hardy wasn't doing this for his sons. He didn't give a rat's ass about his sons. After his wife died, Matt and Jeff were raised by a long list of nannies and butlers until they were old enough to take care of themselves. He had an empire to build, an empire left to him by his father Antonio, and a nine year old and a twelve year old would have gotten in way with his building.

Shannon sighed as he walked up to the house, Matt on his left and Jeff on his right making sure he didn't run. He could feel the invisible chains weighing him down and dragging behind him.

Matt stepped in from of him and opened the door, motioning for him to enter. Shannon sighed again before entering the house. Jeff and Matt followed behind him and closed the door, locking him inside the devil's playground. Jeff placed his hand on Shannon's shoulder and led him down the hall with Matt following behind them. Shannon looked down at the floor, watching his feet as he walked.

Jeff stopped him in front of a door and Matt knocked twice.

"Come in."

Matt opened the door and went inside the room. Jeff pushed Shannon in the room before entering himself and closing the door behind him.

"Well, well Shannon." The man got up from his seat and walked over to Shannon. "We met again." He said and chuckled.

Shannon looked at Gilbert with a neutral face. He didn't want to give him the pleasure in knowing that he was scared. He didn't know what they were going to do with him and that scared the hell out of him.

"You still look the same." Gilbert said as he walked around Shannon, circling him like a hawk.

Shannon looked at Gilbert and noticed that he still looked the same. He still had a fat beer belly and was still going bald. This man thought he looked so good in his designer suits and all he looked like was father time.

"You know, I spent a lot of money because of you." Gilbert starts. "I had to tighten up my security because of your escape." Gilbert shakes his head. "I thought I had excellent security but you cracked the code and escaped." Gilbert pauses and looks into Shannon's eyes, trying to find some emotion but there was none. Gilbert smirks. Shannon was always good at hiding. "It took many resources to find you too. I almost used up everything I had to find you. You know why?" Gilbert pauses from a response but Shannon says nothing.

"Because even after six years, clients still ask for you. That is why I'm not beating the hell out of you right now." Gilbert grunts. "You have six years worth of clients lined up and you'll start back working tonight kitten and i can't afford for you to be bruised up." Gilbert walked closer to Shannon, so close that their noses were almost touching. Gilbert looked into Shannon's eyes. "Your little play time is up. You need to forget about everything you had in Houston because you'll never see any of that again. Forget about your little boyfriend; forget about your tattoo shop because it's all gone. That little dream you were living in is over. This is reality and in reality, you're my little bitch. You do what I say, you make me money and everyone's happy." Gilbert turned his back to Shannon and walked to the window.

"Matt, Jeff take Shannon back to his room and Shannon get ready. Your client will be here in a few hours."

Matt and Jeff took Shannon and led him to his room. Jeff opened the door and Shannon walked in and shut the door in Matt and Jeff's faces. Shannon looked around. Everything was still the same. Shannon didn't know why he expected it to be different.

Shannon threw himself on the large bed and hugged one of the pillows close to his chest. He wanted to cry but crying would do no good. Crying wouldn't teleport him back to Houston or to Mark's arms.

Shannon closed his eyes and made peace with the fact that he would be in this artificial hell until he went to the real one.

* * *

><p>Mark opened up his house door when he heard some knocking at it.<p>

"Sorry it took so long for us to get here." Shane said as he stepped into the house with Dwayne following behind him. Mark closed the door when the couple was inside his home.

"Digging up stuff about your Boo-Boo was harder than I thought."

Mark shook his head at the nickname. "Everyone's in the living room."

The trio entered the living room.

"Hey guys." Dwayne and Shane said before sitting on the couch.

Mark sat down on the chair across from him. The whole gang was finally here. I guess you want to know who the gang is. Mark looked up and the first person his eyes laid upon was Shane.

Shane McMahon-Johnson aka Shane O' Mac or Shane O. Originally from some small town in Boston, he moved to Houston when his mother died. He never knew who his old man was and never really cared. He always told Mark that if his father wanted to know about him, he would seek him out. Shane was a master hacker and could find out things that no one else could. The CIA ended up hiring him because he was so good. The hired him under the 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' mentality. He, under the table, does work for the FBI as well. His under the table work led him to his husband, Dwayne.

Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock. Originally from Miami but moved to Los Angeles when he was sent there by the FBI to head their narcotics division. When he first came there, the division was a wreck now it's the best narcotics division the FBI has. Dwayne was bringing down a big time mobster when he met Shane. Shane was brought in to do some hacking and some computer tapping. He splits his time between LA and Houston.

Mark moved from that couple to the next.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley aka Princess. No relation to Shane even though Mark thought the two look just alike. Originally from Connecticut but moved to Houston with her husband, Hunter. Stephanie comes from money but don't let it fool you, she can ride with the best and shake people down faster than a hiccup. She broke ties with her parents after she found out all the illegal things they were doing.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley aka Triple H. Originally from New Hampshire moved to Connecticut with his parents when he was small. He met Stephanie at a motorcycle round-up and they've been together ever since. Hunter is a weapons specialist and works freelance for the Houston PD as well as the Houston FBI. He's the type that can look at a gun and tell you what type it is, where it came from, and who made it.

Mark looked at the next couple.

Shawn Michaels aka HBK. Moved to Houston early in his life for unknown reasons. Mark suspected drugs played apart in his move since Shawn used to be a drug addict. Shawn is a bomb specialist. He liked to blow shit up and defuse bombs when he had the chance too. He worked freelance for many agencies, training others in bombs. He met his husband John while he was training some people in the Houston branch of the CIA.

John Morrison aka JoMo or Mojo JoMo(as Justin and Shannon like to call him). John came to Houston to train CIA members in parkour and hand to hand combat techniques when he met Shawn and never went back to Los Angeles. John was a pretty boy, or so Mark thought, but could ride with them and kick ass. Mark also though John was a Genius because John was always logical, even in the most stressful situations.

Mark to turned to his brother Kane and his husband Justin. Mark would round out the gang since Shannon wasn't here. Mark turned away from his brother and Justin and looked at everyone else.

"What did you find out?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Shane asks.

Mark opens his arms. "Lay it on me."

Shane opened up his file. "Shannon is hand down the hardest person I have ever had to track info on." Shane started. "Took me three hours." Shane cleared his throat. "Anyway, Shannon Myers was born Shannon Moore to the union of Crystal and Brian Moore. He was born on July 27th 1986."

"What?" Mark asked in confusion. "That can't be right. He said he was 32 this year."

"He lied Mark." Shane said and pulled out Shannon's birth certificate, showing it to Mark. "He lied about a lot of stuff. You want me to keep going?"

Mark nodded and Shane continued. "His childhood was pretty normal. He was the only child. His father was a contractor and his mother was a schoolteacher. Shannon is a genius." Shane flipped the page. "He skipped 5th, 6th, and 7th grade. He played many sports. All around good kid. Everything was great until Shannon's father lost his job and his mother was laid off and few months following because of budget cuts in the Cameron school system. They tried to find new jobs but couldn't. The pain of not being able to provide was too great so the both turned to drugs."

Shane looked up at Mark. "Heroin and Coke was their drugs of choice." Shane looked down at his notes again. "When they did find jobs they lost them almost immediately because of their additions. In the 11th grade, Shannon ended up working after school at a local grocery store and at a pizza place on the weekends to make ends meet."

"Wouldn't he have been to young to work?" Justin asks.

"Yes but Shannon just told them he was in the 11th grade and they just assumed he was sixteen. I didn't find any working permits that he got from the city but the community is so close, the employers probably just believed him and paid him." Shannon pulled out some more papers. "Here is all of his check stubs from those places."

Mark looked at them. "So he was paying the bills."

"And keeping everyone fed." Shane interjected and then continued. "The parents racked up a massive debt with Gilbert Hardy, the drug king of the southeast." Shane pulled out a picture of him and passed it around to everyone. "The Hardy drug ring is a generational thing. Gilbert's father, Antonio started it." Shane pulled out his picture. "Gilbert's sons, Matt and Jeff, are in position to take it over." Shane pulled out their pictures and threw them then on the table.

"That's them." Mark grunted. "Those are the bastards that kidnapped us and took Shannon."

"We could easily take them down." Kane said.

"Not so easy. They have so much security." Shane said. "I don't how Shannon escaped." Shane said. "Like I was saying, Crystal and Brian racked up a lot of debit with the drug man. They were getting drugs, promising to pay later knowing damn well they couldn't pay. Well, Gilbert decided it was time for them to pay up so he threaten them, most likely. They got scary and couldn't pay but they had Shannon, a sixteen year old virgin Shannon."

"So they sold Shannon." Mark guess. Shane nodded.

"All records of Shannon Moore's existence stop three months after his sixteenth birthday. So, his parents sold him sometime in late October or early November." Shane said while going through his records. "More than likely, Shannon was apart of Hardy's prostitution ring since he was too small and too young to do anything else."

Mark's fist clenched when Shane told him this. The thought of other men touching what was his made him furious.

"Shannon Myers pops up in the records six years ago which meant Shannon Moore escaped when he was nineteen years old and ended up in Houston. We believed Shannon was in his late twenties when we first met him because Shannon was so mature and had his own business. He grew up fast so he could fake his age to perfection."

"Why Houston?" Stephanie asked.

"My guess is that Shannon took the first thing smoking out of North Carolina when he escaped and it happened to be going to Houston. He got here and step up shop. He put his past behind him, made a new present, and was about to start a new future until they drug him back."

Shane leaned back on the couch. The whole room was silent. Everyone was digesting what they had just heard.

"Now, I have a question for you." JoMo starts and looks at Mark. "Shane just told you a lot of stuff about Shannon. You know just about everything there is to know about Shannon, for better or worst, you know. You know what has happened to him and the hell he has been through. You knew him as Shannon Myers and now you know the real Shannon Moore. My question to you is: Do you still love Shannon they same as before? Has anything that's been said changed your love for Shannon? If it has, and I'm just being honest and logical, there is absolutely no point in all of us wasting our resources, driving all the way across the country, to save him. So, do you still love him because if you do, we can have our wheels up in a couple of hours." John said, knowing he sounded like a bitch but what he was saying was true.

Mark scoffed. He loved how brutally honest JoMo could be in all situations. Mark stood up and looked at all of them.

"Wheels up in four hours."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon got off his bed and went to his closet. He threw the doors open and looked at all of the outfits. His client would be here soon and he needed to get dress but he didn't know what this guy was into. So, he would have to guess.

_I guess this is apart of my punishment._ Shannon thought before grabbing some clothes. The safest thing to wear was shorts and a shirt because it showed off enough skin without looking like too much of a slut. He grabbed a black pair of daisy duke type shorts and a tight black shirt. He closed his closet before opening his drawer and grabbing a white thong.

Shannon went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He washed himself clean and stepped out. He turned the shower off and blow-dried his hair before putting on his clothes. He left the bathroom and went back to his bedroom. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He wouldn't lie, he did look really hot in this outfit. He just wished he was getting ready for Mark instead of some John.

The door to his room opened and Shannon did turn towards it, thinking it was just Matt or Jeff.

"So, you're not going to talk to me? You think you're to good for us whores now?" The man said jokingly.

Shannon turned around and smiled. "Too good for whores? What are you talking about? I am a whore." Shannon moved closer to the man and hugged him tight. "Oh, Evan. I missed you."

Evan returned the hug. "I missed you too." Evan stepped out of the hug. "So tell me how life is outside of these walls."

Shannon led him to the bed and the both sat down. "It's heaven. You should of came with me."

Evan just shook his head. "You know I'm too scary. I would have blown our cover or something. So where did you end up?"

"Houston." Shannon said and Evan's eyes widen. "I wanted to go farther but I didn't have a passport nor could I get one because I was lying about my identity."

"Wow, you went pretty far."

"Yeah." Shannon tucked some of his hair behind his eye. "I opened a tattoo shop and I met a guy."

"Oh, tell me about this guy?" Evan laid back on the bed. "Was he hot?"

"Of course." Shannon said. "He's a bad ass motorcycle rider."

"Oooo." Evan said and laughed. "Did he know about this?"

"Now he does." Shannon started. "Before Matt and Jeff showed up I lied to him about everything…you know, we were going to get married."

"What!" Evan sat up. "Oh my God, that's great. We gotta figure out how to get out of here now. You can't miss your own wedding and I have to be in it of course."

"The wedding is probably off now. Matt and Jeff probably told him about me." Shannon rubbed his face. "He probably doesn't want me now."

"Don't say that." Evan put his hand on Shannon's knee. "I've never met him but I don't believe he's that shallow."

Shannon scoffed at that comment. "You can't turn a whore into a housewife, Evan."

"Whatever." Evan waved his hand. "Let me tell you about this guy I met." Shannon cocked his eyebrow. "He's one of my clients and he's so sweet. I wish Gil let the clients take us out."

"You guys don't go out anymore?" Shannon asked.

Evan shook his head. "Do you remember Trish?"

"Yeah."

"Well one of her clients helped her escape, I think her name was Lita, she took Trish out and never brought her back. After that, no one was allowed to take us out. But back to my story." Evan waved his hand again. "He's so sweet, his not like the other clients. We just click. Sometimes he comes just to visit me, or just to talk. We don't always have sex. He told me he's trying to buy me from Gil but I don't know about that."

Shannon smiled. "He sounds perfect."

"He is. He's suppose to come over today." Evan shrugged. "Maybe you'll get to see him." Evan looked Shannon up and down. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I have a client."

"So soon."

Shannon nodded.

The door to Shannon's room opened. Shannon and Evan looked towards the door and saw Matt.

"Shannon come with me, my dad needs to talk to you."

"See you." Shannon said to Evan as he and Evan left his room.

Shannon followed Matt to the study. Gilbert was sitting on one of the white couches when they entered.

"Thank you Matt."

"No problem pop." Matt said and walked out of the room.

"I just want to go over a few things with you." Gilbert started. "You're client is making his way inside of the house and I know he's going to wonder where you've been."

Shannon nodded.

"If he asks, you tell him you had health problems. Kidney problems, liver problems I don't care but just tell him something." Gilbert stood up. "But don't tell him you escaped."

The door to the study opened and a man walked in. "Vince." Gilbert said and hugged the older man.

"Gilbert, how have you been man?"

Shannon internally scoffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his first client was going to be Vince McMahon. Maybe he should tell him he met his daughter Stephanie and they were the best of friends. No, that would probably get him killed but he would be funny to see the look on his face.

Vince turned to Shannon and Shannon smiled a seductive smile. "Shannon." Vince walked over to Shannon and hugged him. "I've missed you. Where have you been?" Vince broke the hug and looked at Shannon.

"I've been very sick." Shannon looked at Gilbert and then back at Vince. "I've had some health problems." Shannon took his hand. "Why don't we go to my room and I'll tell you all about it." Shannon said and then led Vince to his room. Shannon cleared his mind as he tried to focus on the task at hand. If he could get through this with out crying, then he would have done well.

Gilbert sighed. That kitten had went along with the plan and he was happy. The door to his study opened and another client walked in. Gilbert smiled.

"Keith, my man, how are you?" Gilbert said and shook his hand.

"Good." Keith said. "I'll be even better when I see even." Keith Irvine answered.

"Let me get him for you." Gilbert pressed the intercom button on the wall. "Jeff."

"Yeah, pop."

"Can you please bring Evan down? His guest is here."

"OK." Jeff said and went to go get Evan.

"So, Mr. Irvine, How has business been?"

"Oh it's been great." Keith answered. "I've been working with the Mexican cartel and they are always in need of weapons."

"Speaking of weapons, I may need a supply."

"Well, you call me when you want to see them and I'll get everything ready."

"OK."

The door opened and Evan entered, smiling bright. "Hello, Keith."

Keith walked over to Evan. "Evan, sexy as always." Keith said and kissed him. Evan blushed. "Let's go upstairs." Keith said and the couple left.

Gilbert smiled a genuine smile. He was making money today.

* * *

><p>Mark finished putting his bike in the back of his truck and closed the lid over it. They had decided to drive their cars inside of their bikes so if they hit back weather, they could keep driving. They were all bringing their bikes though, incase they had to get out of dodge quick and hide. Mark stared at the ring in his hand before putting it back in his pocket.<p>

"Hey." Mark heard a voice come in through his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah Shane."

"We are all ready back here. You're leading so do you have all the directions."

"Yeah I've got 'em." Mark says and gets in his truck. "Lets roll out." Mark knew this would be the longest nineteen-hour drive of his life. Mark took a deep breath and put his truck into drive.

"Lets roll."

* * *

><p>"Fuck Shannon." Vince screamed as he came. Shannon face was buried in the pillows so Vince didn't see the tears that fell down his cheek.<p>

Vince pulled out of Shannon, took off the condom and threw it in the waist can next to the bed.

Shannon quickly wiped away his tears as Vince dressed.

"Wow." Vince started. "You're just as good as before. I never would have known you had heart transplant if you hadn't told me."

"Well, I'm glad I pleased you." Shannon said and rubbed Vince's chest. "You'll have to come back and visit me."

"Oh, you know I will." Vince said. He dressed himself and then left Shannon's room.

As soon as Vince left, Shannon began to cry. He realized he wasn't as strong as he thought. He didn't want this; he didn't want other men touching him. He didn't know if he could take this. Shannon curled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading and Happy New Year to all!<br>**

**YoominC16**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Taker, Taker."

Mark grabbed the walkie-talkie that was lying on the seat next to him. He put it up to his mouth and pressed the button. "Yeah princess."

"Look, we've been driving for ten hours straight. I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure Trips is sleepy because he keeps running off the road."

"I have not been running off of the road." Hunter defends himself.

"Yes, you have, I'm driving right behind you." Kane adds.

"Shut up Kane, no one is talking to you." Triple H yells.

"Anyway" Stephanie says before the two men can start arguing. "Can we stop some place and get something to eat and get some sleep?"

Mark didn't answer. He wanted to keep driving. He wanted to get to Shannon and save him before anything horrible happened.

"Mark." JoMo came in. "I know you want to save Shannon but we can't save Shannon if we're all starving and sleepy."

Damn, he hated when John had a point. Mark looked at the highway sign. "Montgomery is just a few miles away. Lets stop there and get some food and find a hotel."

They all agreed and the rest of the ride was silent.

Mark took the exit into Montgomery, Alabama. He looked at the blue signs to see what type of food they had. Mark picked up his walkie-talkie again. "You guys want Waffle House."

"Anything, I'm starving." Stephanie said and Mark shook his head. Mark turned left and drove a few blocks before turning into the Waffle House parking lot. No one was there but it was almost midnight.

After everyone parked and secured their cars, they walked into the diner. Mark, Dwayne, Shane, Justin, and Kane sat on one side while Stephanie, Hunter, John and Shawn sat on the other side. The waiter came over and gave them menus and took their drink orders. Mark, Dwayne, and Shawn got water. Stephanie and John got juice while everyone else had cokes.

They were all looking through their menus when Shane's cellphone rang. Shane took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's my FBI contact." Shane looked over at Rocky. "If the waiter comes back, I want waffles with whip cream and strawberries and hash browns." Shane told his husband his order and ran outside to talk to his contact.

The waiter came over and few minutes after Shane left and everyone ordered their food. Stephanie got a tall stack of pancakes, Shawn got a double cheese burger, John ordered a patty melt, Dwayne ordered Shane's food as well as a steak burger, Mark got steak and eggs, Justin ordered eggs and hash browns, Kane ordered steak and grits, and Hunter got an sausage omelet.

Shane came back into the diner and sat down next to his husband and across from Mark. "Just got off the phone with a guy the works for the North Carolina branch of the F.B.I., Cameron is hot right now."

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yep, Cameron is covered in agents, all trying to bring the Hardy family down." Shane started. "They have a few guys under cover there now. Two of their guys can link Gilbert directly to the prostitution."

"Really." Mark said, amused.

"Yep, one guy named Chris Jericho, he works in Washington D.C. at the main FBI branch but they brought him to North Carolina for help, something about not being enough agents to run the case. He's working under cover as Keith Irvine, a gun trafficker. He's trying to nail Gilbert on gun charges. The other guy is Bret Hart but he's working as Stu Neidhart, a drug lord who runs Canada and the northern most part of the United States. Bret works for the CSIS."

"The what?" Kane asks.

"The Canadian Security Intelligence Service." Shane answers. "It's kind of like the CIA and the FBI wrapped up into one. Apparently Gilbert has been making some deals in Canada with some well known citizens."

"Politicians?" Justin questions and Shane nods.

"And some people that they believe to be apart of a terrorist group that's ran out of Canada.

"Bring down Hardy, offer him a deal, bring down the terrorist group and the crook politicians." Stephanie explains.

"Bingo."

Shane stops talking when he sees the waiter heading their way. The waiter passes out all of their food and leaves.

Mark looks at Stephanie's pancakes. "You really gonna eat all of that Princess?"

"Shut up, Deadman." Stephanie retorts and digs in, earning chuckles from the rest of the group.

"So, how can they nail him on the prostitution?" John asks before taking a bite of his food.

"Gilbert hooked them up with two of his guys, personally." Shane said.

"You'd think he be a lot more smarter than that." Shawn said.

"That's what I said." Shane started. "But they told me Hart was given a guy name Adam Copeland and Jericho was given a guy named Evan Bourne, I'm going to run those names." Shane said then took a bite of his waffle.

"Bourne?" Mark pondered over the name for a minute. "Sounds familiar."

"Maybe Shannon talked about him." Dwayne said, throwing out a suggestion.

"Maybe."

"All Gilbert has to do now is take the bait." Shane says. "If he buys drugs and guns from Jericho and Hart, they can nail him on three counts of racketeering."

"Woah." Hunter starts. "That's like sixty years in prison."

"Something like that. They told me if he gives up the names of the politicians, the terrorist group, or any other figure, they'll knock it down thirty maybe even twenty-five if the names are good." Shane said. "I told them that we were on our way there to get our friend back."

"What did they say?" Justin asked.

"They said they welcome us because they need all the help they can get."

The eight other people looked at Shane. The F.B.I. and the CSIS were inviting them into their investigation.

"Shit must really be fucked up." Kane breathed out.

"It is." Shane said as he cut up his waffle. "It is."

* * *

><p>"Nice." Matt said to himself and smiled as he looked at the beauty Italian Crème Cake that he had just made for his lover. His boyfriend would surely be pleased. Who was he kidding? His boyfriend was always pleased with is cooking, even when it looked hideous. He was the only one who was pleased with his cooking.<p>

Matt placed the cake in a white cake box and wrapped a blue bow around it. "Done." Matt said to himself and cleans himself up. He put on his black leather jacket, grabbed the cake and walked out of the kitchen and into Jeff's personal living room. Their dad have given them their own person space, a place that he was not allowed to come into unless invite, to give them some breathing room.

Matt walked into the room and shook his head at the sight. Jeff was doing a line of cocaine off of the coffee table as Adam, Jeff's favorite whore, watched. Matt didn't feel sorry for a lot of people but if there was one person Matt felt sorry for, it was Adam. He could see it in his eyes, Adam hated Jeff but he had to keep Jeff happy or else daddy would kill him, Jeff was the boss's son after all and Adam was just a whore. A whore that could ultimately be replaced. Matt was just happy that Jeff hadn't sucked Adam into doing drugs.

Jeff laid back on the couch, holding his left nostril down as he sniffed with his right one. "What's up bro?"

"If dad asks where I am, I went out." Matt told Jeff.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Matt repeated. Jeff shifted his eyes and looked at the box in Matt's hand.

"Oh, you're going to meet your little boyfriend." Jeff. "Give him a cake."

"Shut up Jeff." Sometimes, he hated Jeff.

"I don't know why you cook, you're never going to be a chef. You're never going to get out of here. You're a drug lord, be a drug lord!"

"You know what." Matt said as he walked towards the door. "Shut the fuck up and do your cocaine. I hope you overdose." Matt said and walked out of the door.

"I hope you have a car accident." Jeff yelled. Jeff turned to his honey, Adam. God did he love Adam. Adam was just so beautiful. The way his long blonde hair fell down around his shoulders and the outfit he had on right now made Jeff love him even more. Jeff put his hand on the back of Adam's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Love you." Jeff told Adam, sincerely

"Love you too." Adam told Jeff in a fake voice. "But I have to go. I have a client soon."

"I'm going to talk to dad about you working." Jeff kissed Adam's neck. "I'm starting to want you all to myself."

"Really." Adam said in fake amusement. He would rather fuck a million Johns then be Jeff's one and only. "Do you think you're dad would let me stop working?"

"He might me give up a little bit of my salary but I think I could get it done."

"Oh no Jeff, I don't want you to give up any of your money. I would just feel so bad." Adam looked down; he really should have been an actor.

"Baby, every cent will be worth it. Now go it ready."

"See you later daddy." Adam said with a kiss and left the room.

Jeff watched as Adam left. He really did love that whore.

* * *

><p>Shannon knocked on Evan's door. He didn't see the door hanger on the knob so he assumed his client was gone. A few seconds later, Evan answered the door in a oversize T-shirt.<p>

"Hey babe."

"That Irvine guy gone."

"Yeah."

"Can I cry on you?" Shannon said, admitting defeat.

"Come in babe." Evan grabbed Shannon's arm and brought him into his room. Evan closed the door and locked it behind him. He brought Shannon over to the bed and sat next to him and Shannon laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be." Shannon said. "I cried after every John I've had today."

"How many?"

"Three." Shannon said. "The first one is the father of one of my friends back in Houston."

"Oh my God." Evan scoffed.

"I know." Shannon lifted his head off of Evan's shoulders. "I'm all cried out, I'm tired, my ass hurts, and I miss Mark."

Evan looked at his friend. "Welcome back to hell, the home of crying, tiredness, hurting, and missing. I wish I could tell you it gets better but you've been here before."

"Can I stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course but you have to sleep on the left."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I know you ain't right." Evan joked and Shannon pushed.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Shannon laughed as he laid down and settled in for the night.

* * *

><p>Matt grabbed the cake from the back of the car got out of his black Cadillac and walked towards the black SUV. The man in the SUV unlocked the doors when he saw his boy approach the car. He then turned to look at the park scenery. The park was deserted, just the way they liked it. The passenger door swung open and Matt hopped in. He closed the door and looked over at his honey.<p>

"Hey Kevin." Matt said and kissed Kevin. "I bought you a cake." Matt gave Kevin the cake box. "Homemade."

"Thanks babe you know I love your cooking." Kevin set the cake on the backseat. "But that won't make me forget about business."

"Ugh!" Matt groaned. "Every time I see you we have to talk about that, Mr. Nash."

"Ooo someone feeling freaky." Kevin said and Matt gave him a 'Go to Hell' look. "Babe, I'm giving you this golden opportunity all you have to do is give me a little information."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "But they're my family. I can't just rat them out to the FBI like that Kevin." If you haven't figured it out by now, Matt's boyfriend worked for the FBI, the Florida branch, but he was brought in to help the North Carolina branch because it was still in shambles after the resent firings because of corruption.

"The same family that tells you to stop trying to live your dreams."

"They've never actually said that." Matt said weakly. "Besides, at the end of the day, they're still my family, my flesh and blood, they're all I have."

"You have me Matty." Kevin told Matt, placing his hand on Matt's knee.

"I don't know." Matt looked at Kevin. "Sometimes I just feel like you're just pumping me for information and then once I give you everything, you'll leave me and I'll still be in jail."

"That's how you think of me?" Kevin asked, he was genuinely hurt.

"If you were in my position, how would you think?"

Kevin shook his head. "Ok, I'll give you that."

"What are they willing to offer me now?"

"Three to Five years."

"No."

"Matt-."

"No!" Matt yelled. "If I rat out my family, if I betray them, I don't want any jail time. You can give me as much probation as you want but I'm not going to jail."

"Matt-."

"I'm not going to jail. My dad…he has people on the inside to…in many prisons around the country. They'll kill me if I go to jail. I'm not going to jail!"

"I'll tell them that." Kevin said. "I don't know how they're going to take it." Kevin ran his fingers through his gray mane. "If you don't tell, you'll still go to jail."

"No I won't." Matt started. "I'm a lot smarter than you think. You just know that I'm Gilbert's son but you don't know if I work for him." Matt said with a smirk. Matt was right, the FBI hadn't been able to connect Matt to any of Gilbert's illegal activities just his brother, Jeff. "But enough about that." Matt said and crawled into Kevin's lap and straddled his waist. "Let's talk about something else."

* * *

><p>Mark looked at the picture of himself and Shannon. Both of them smiling in the bright sun with one of Mark's bikes behind them. God, he missed Shannon. He missed Shannon so much. Mark laid the picture on the nightstand and tried to get some sleep but his heart was heavy. Cameron was only eight hours away but eight hours seemed like a lifetime away.<p>

"Just hold on Shannon hold on a bit longer."

* * *

><p>Shannon lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Evan was snoring beside him. He was glad he was getting some sleep. Maybe, he would get enough for the both of them. Shannon sighed, his heart heavy. He never realized how much he needed Mark until this moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	6. Chapter 6

Shane spread the map across the hood of Mark's truck. It was the crack of dawn and everyone was ready to go. None of them could really slept because of their worries for Shannon so they all decided to just get up and go. They were now looking at the map, trying to see what route was the fastest.

"Well I think the quickest way would be to take I-85 North in to Georgia." Shawn suggested and everyone agreed.

"I-85 turns into I-75 once you hit Atlanta then it turns back into I-85. That's so weird." John points out.

"Then we could either take I-20 or stay on I-75." Hunter says and Justin shakes his head.

"Stay on I-85, see I-20 takes you way out of the way." Justin says and traces the I-20 route with his finger, showing everyone its path.

"So we stay on I-85." Stephanie says and traces the highway. "Until we get to Charlotte then get on Carolina 16, jump on I-277 South, then take Carolina 24/27 until we get to Cameron."

"How long do you think that will be?" Mark asked.

"Eight and a half hours…if we do the speed limit." Kane answers his bid brother.

"We never do the speed limit." Mark said.

"We can make it in maybe seven hours." Kane said and everyone agreed.

"Where do we meet your FBI people once we get to Cameron?" Mark asked Shane.

"They are all posted at the Comfort Inn. He called me this morning said they saved some rooms for us."

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

><p>Shannon opened his eyes and sighed. He was having the most amazing dream about himself and Mark. It was just the two of them on a beach out in the middle of nowhere, making love. Shannon shook away his dreams; after all it was only just a dream, a dream that would never come true. Shannon rolled over and was shocked to find the other side of the bed empty. As on cue, the toilet in the bathroom flushed and Shannon sat up on the bed and waited for Evan to come out of the bathroom.<p>

A few seconds later, Evan walked out of the bathroom. He rubbed his right eye and looked over at Shannon, who was just sitting in the bed.

"Morning marshmallow." Evan said through a yawn.

"Marshmallow?" Shannon laughed.

"Just trying to bring some cheer to your morning, love." Evan said. "Hey, lets go eat hopefully Matt cooked." Evan said and went to his door and opened it.

Shannon got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Evan shut the door behind him and they walked to the kitchen.

"Gilbert lets Matt cook?" Shannon asked amazed. "I thought he hated Matt's hobby."

"He does but now he understands there is nothing he can do about it so as long as it doesn't get in the way of work, he can cook." Evan said as they descended the flight of stairs and entered the kitchen.

The kitchen island was covered with food. There were trays of pancakes, eggs, grits, sausage (both pork and turkey), country ham, bacon, biscuits, and gravy.

"He did cook." Evan said while grabbing a plate and fixing it with food

"Yeah, enough for a whole army." Shannon said, grabbing a plate and fixing his own food.

"Nope, just enough for us whores." A voice said from behind Shannon and Evan. Shannon turned around and smiled.

"And us whores eat a lot Adam." Shannon responded.

"Of course, we have to have enough energy to ride our clients." Adam laughed and walked over to Shannon. Shannon set his plate down and hugged Adam. Adam hugged him back.

"Good to see you again babe." Adam said. "I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Yeah, get your food and lets eat."

They all finished fixing their plates and sat down. Shannon was in the middle while Evam sat on his left and Adam sat on his right.

"How was life outside of here?" Adam asked.

"It was great."

"He met a man." Evan said. "They were going to get married."

"What!" Adam yelled. "And he was OK with this."

"H-."

"He doesn't know. Shannon lied to him about everything because he thought he might be a shallow bitch." Evan said, cutting Shannon off.

"Oh my God Evan, stop telling all of my story."

"You were taking to long, I had to tell him before someone came in."

As on cue, Jeff Hardy walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." Adam said with a sweet smile on his face. Shannon cocked his eyebrow at this.

"Morning Addy." Jeff walked over to Adam, pulled his head back, and kissed him fiercely. Shannon cocked his eyebrow higher at this.

"You free today baby?"

Adam shook his head sweetly. "No daddy, I have clients all day." Adam put his finger on his chin. "Maybe late tonight."

"Whenever just come see me." Jeff said before kissing Adam again and walking out of the door.

"What the hell just happen?" Shannon asked. "Last time I was here, you hated him."

"I still do. I don't know what happened." Adam said. "He just took a liking to me about a two years after you left. I-I don't know what happened."

Shannon shook his head and ate. I guess things do change.

"I told you guys he was back!" Shannon heard a yell and didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Dolph, shut your loud self up." Shannon said and laughed.

The others fixed their plates and sat across from Shannon.

"How have you been Shannon?" Cody asked.

"Fine until I ended up here again." Shannon said before taking a bite into his biscuit. "How have you guys been?"

"Busy." Heath answered. "Its seems like we get new clients everyday."

"Yeah, all we do is eat, sleep and fuck." Dolph started. "I need to go on a six year break like you did and come back."

"I'm not here because I want to be here." Shannon explained.

"Oh, I know…who would come back." Dolph said and the others laughed.

They all finished their food and cleaned all the wild filling Shannon in on six years worth of information.

Shannon went upstairs and looked at the schedule Gilbert had given him. He had a client in a few hours but this client didn't want sex. He just wanted a dance. Shannon put on a red thong and some tight black jeans. He pulled the jeans down so the straps of his thong were showing. He decided not to where a shirt but he did but a white bow tie around his neck, making him seem like a present. He sprayed some cologne on his chest and abs and then put his blonde hair into a clip. He was ready to dance.

Shannon heard three taps on his door.

"Yes." Shannon's door open and Jeff Hardy stepped in.

"Your client is in the dance room." Shannon moved from the mirror and toward the door but Jeff put his hand out to stop him. Jeff looked him up and down.

"You're such a good little whore…I don't why you every wanted to leave." Jeff whispered into Shannon's ear and moved his arm. Shannon didn't say anything. He just left the room.

That rainbow bitch wouldn't break him.

* * *

><p>Adam opened the door to his room and his client entered. He followed him and closed the door.<p>

"Oh Bret." Adam said and hugged Bret. "How much longer until you guys can bust?"

Adam knew all about Bret working for the CSIS and not because Bret told him. Adam figured it out. He knew by the way Bret walked that he was a cop, all the cops in Canada walked the same.

"Gilbert hasn't taken the bait yet." Bret said and sat on the bed. "Myself and Jericho, we're doing all that we can but he's not taking the bait."

Adam sat on Bret's lap. "You need to be more forcefully. I ready to leave this place and go back to Canada with you."

Bret wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and kissed his neck. "It's moving fast than we expected but he still hasn't taken the bait." Bret started. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure babe, anything."

"Who is Shannon Moore?" Bret asked. "This morning Helms told me about him and how some people were coming to get him."

"Must be his fiancée." Adam said and nodded. "Yep, he's fiancée."

"Explain." Bret demanded.

"Shannon was working here as a whore when I arrived, I don't know how he got here. Six years ago he escaped and went to Texas. From what he told me, he started a new life with a new identity and met a guy. They were going to get married but Jeff and Matt found him and brought him back here…you're going to let him join in on the investigation?"

"Yeah, it might make everything go faster. Don't tell Shannon about this." Bret looked up at Adam. "That Hardy boy still in love with you?" Bret chuckled.

"It's not funny." Adam retorted. "It's like he's obsessed and to be honest." Adam began. "I can get through the sex because, well, that's what I do. I'm a whore."

"You're not a whore…sex slave."

Adam waved him off. "Same thing. Anyway, I can deal with that. I just don't like it when he does drugs in front of me. It bothers me to no end."

"There are drugs in this house?" asked Bret.

"Yeah, not a lot, but there's a stash in various places inside the house…why?"

"I would have thought he would've been smarter than that…normally, no drug lord keeps drugs in their home. They have stash houses or a close relative that keeps the drugs or a mistress."

"Well, they have no family that associates with them. They do have stash houses…where? I don't know and I'm pretty sure Gilly has a mistress since he shows no interest in any of his street whores or his high class whores."

"That's something to think about." Bret says, nodding.

"Enough of that." Adam says and repositions himself so that he's now straddling Bret's lap. "I need you to wash Hardy off of me."

Bret laid back on the bed and watched as Adam stripped himself of his clothes, amazed at how sexy he was.

"Don't worry." Bret started. "I'm going to wash him away."

* * *

><p>Shannon opened the door and entered the dance room. The room mimicked a strip club. There were tables and chairs all around, a fully stocked bar on the left side of the room, and the stage in the center. The room could be rented out for a party or for just one, like today. Most guys would ask for a dance because they weren't confidence enough to ask for sex, especially when it was just a party for one.<p>

The man that Shannon was dancing for today was sitting down in one of the plush red chairs, his back turned to Shannon. Shannon walked up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Ricardo." Shannon said as he walked around him. He stood in front of the Hispanic man and sized him up. He was wearing a suit, with a bow tie. He had a nineties style hair cut that made him look younger than he probably was. No wonder he couldn't ask for sex.

Shannon giggled when he noticed Ricardo's mouth wide open. "Do you like what you see?" Shannon turned around slowly so Ricardo could see him. Ricardo couldn't speak so he nodded yes. Shannon smiled. "Well then you'll love my dancing. Just sit back and watch me."

Shannon went over to stereo and put on some music. He walked over to the stage and climbed the stairs to get up on the platform. Shannon walked to the beat of the music over to the pole. He reached out, grabbed it, and walked around it, showing himself off a little more. He wrapped his leg around the pole and swung around it, spinning down the pole and on to his knees. As Shannon danced, he couldn't help but to think about the time he danced for Mark.

_Mark left the living room and headed down to the gym. He tried to work out at least thirty minutes a day everyday. Normally, he didn't have the motivation to work out but now that Shannon had moved in with him, he had a workout buddy with motivated him to work out more._

_Mark entered his home gym and was amazed at what he saw. There was a stationary gold stripper pole in his gym, Shannon was standing right next to it._

_"That…wasn't there yesterday." Mark states._

_"No, I just put it up…I do stripper aerobics." Shannon stated proudly._

_Mark laughed. "Stripper aerobics. Come on, does that even give you a workout." Mark continued to laugh._

_"Yes." Shannon scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't appreciated Mark's attitude. "It's actually harder than you think…and it's the reason why I have beautiful legs and rock hard abs."_

_"You could just lift weighs and do crunches." Mark suggested. "Probably give you move of a workout."_

_"Sit down." Shannon pointed at the weight bench. "I'm going to show you how hard this is. Sit!" Shannon would prove him wrong._

_Mark sat down on the bench. "Do I need to go get my wallet?" Mark asked jokingly._

_"Shut up." Shannon said. "I'm going to show you spinning cupid." Shannon grabbed the pole and climbed it. He took his right leg and wrapped it around the pole, with the pole against the back of his knee. He took his left hand off of the pole so now only his right hand was holding him up. He took the flat of his left foot, placed it on the pole and pushed off, so that now he was spinning. He took his right hand off the pole and now he was spinning around the pole with no hand on the pole. The only thing holding him was his knee._

_Mark watched as Shannon spun. He had to admit, this looked really hard to do. Shannon had to be strong in order to hold himself up like that. Not to mention, he looked really sexy.  
><em>

_Shannon spun down the pole and landed on his feet. "So."_

_"So, it looked hard." Mark got up and walked over to the stereo system. "But I don't know if you got a work out from it." Mark put on some music before sitting down again and looking at Shannon._

_"You want me to put on a show for you?" Shannon asked._

_"I thought this was a work out." Mark smirked._

_"Just watch…I hope you don't die of a heart attach old man." Shannon says before grabbing the pole again and dancing around it._

_He grabbed the pole with both hands and pulled himself up it using his shin. He slowly swung around and wrapped both of his legs around the pole. Still spinning, he climbed higher. He let go and swung his upper body around. Taking his right arm, he grabbed his right leg and stuck his right arm out so now he was in an inverted yoga warrior pose, still spinning. "This is called a Flying Ballerina." Shannon said as he came down._

_He was about to grab the pole again but Mark grabbed him around his waist and picked him up._

_"Wait what are you doing?" Shannon asked as he was being carried out of the room._

_"Bedroom."_

"Hey, Ricardo time to go."

Shannon was immediately snapped out of his trance. He looked down at himself and notice that he had taken off his jeans and was only in his thong. Shannon looked at Ricardo's flustered face and smiled.

"Looks like your ride is here."

Ricardo scrambled to his feet, trying to hide his erection. "Uh Thanks…you're awesome."

Shannon chuckled as he watched Ricardo trip and fall his way out of the room.

"I still got it."

* * *

><p>"Oh Bret fuck!" Adam moaned as he rode Bret's harden cock. Adam wrapped his hand around Bret's neck and squeezed on it softly. "Oh I'm going to cum…come with me baby."<p>

"Ah shit." Bret swore. He was so close.

Adam bounced a few more times before sending them both or the edge. Adam coming all over chest as Bret filled up his condom.

"Oh my." Adam rolled off of Bret's cock, to the right side of the bed. Bret took the condom off and threw it in the trashcan. "With you, its always so good."

"I am the best." Bret bragged and Adam slapped his chest.

"Shut up and come on."

The couple went into the bathroom and showered before coming back into the bedroom and getting dress. Adam walked Bret back into Gilbert's living area so he could pay. When the couple entered, Jeff was sitting next to his father. Adam saw Jeff's jaw stiffen. Now, Adam was worried. Adam turned and looked at Bret and his jaw was set as well.

"Stu how was everything?" Gilbert asked.

Bret pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to Gilbert. "Always perfect." Bret looked at the younger Hardy out of the corner of his eyes; he saw the angry expression on his face. So, he placed his hand on the back of Adam's head and pulled him in for a searing kiss. "See you soon Adam."

"Bye Stu." Adam said and watched as Bret walked away. Jeff stood up and went over to Adam, standing right in front of him.

"Are you done for tonight?"

"Yes."

Jeff grabbed his wrist and led him to his room. Jeff opened the door and pushed Adam into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Lay on the bed." Jeff said in a low, dark voice. "You belong to me, not him."

* * *

><p>Mark pulled into one of the parking spaces outside of the Comfort Inn. They were finally in Cameron. Shannon was so close yet so still very far away. Mark put his truck in park, took his eyes out of the ignition, got his bag, and got out of the car. He went to the front of his truck and waited for the others.<p>

"Ok…bye." Shane hung up his phone and walked over to Mark. "Lets go in…my guy is in the lobby."

Mark led the others into the lobby of the hotel. Mark looked around. For this to be a rural town, their hotels sure were nice.

"Gregory!" Shane called out and a short man came jogging over to them.

"Shane, how have you been?" Greg asked as he hugged him.

"I've been better, dude." Shane said and Greg nodded in understanding. Greg turned and looked to the rest of the group.

"Gregory Helms, nice to meet all of you. I'm head of the sex trafficking department at the NC FBI." Greg said, whispering the last part. "Here." Greg said and handed out room keys. "Your room numbers are on the key…when you're finished getting settled come to the fifth floor…room 566, 568, and 570 are ours. They all connect so it doesn't matter which one you knock on." Greg said before he turned around and left.

The gang went upstairs to their rooms and quickly put there things away before riding the elevator up to the fifth floor. The gang walked down to the end of he hall before knocking on room 566. Greg answered.

"Come in everyone." The all came in and grabbed a seat. "Hey guys." Greg called out to some other people. "They're here."

Mark sat back in seat, relaxing a little. Now, he would get some answers to his questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if I was explaining those pole mores right some video:**

youtube. com/ watch?v= vGT7LCXu390&list= UU6QsSFQjThKT7Q1bovntALw&index= 32&feature= plcp (remove spaces)(Flying Ballerina)

youtube. com/ watch?v = aZCLZ2r1PBU (Spinning Cupid)(Remove spaces)

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello everyone." A large man that was well over seven feet entered the room. He was bald and had to be at least four hundred pound. This guy looked like he had come out of a laboratory than a human being. He was carrying a large box that most likely had files in them. "I'm Paul Wight."

"We like to call him big show." Greg injected.

Another man followed behind Paul. A blonde man that was way shorter than show and much smaller. His hair was spiked up in the front. He had on a nice suit and a sparkly C pendent on his lapel. "I'm Chris Jericho."

The third man that came in the room had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was older than the other two guys. He was wearing a pink shirt and black slacks. "I'm Bret Hart, I'm from the CSIS."

The gang had all introduced themselves and was ready for some explanations when another agent came in.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Kevin?" Hunter said.

"Hunter, hey man." Kevin went over to Hunter and hugged him.

"So, this is what you've been doing?"

"I'm FBI. On the straight and narrow now…good to see you Stephanie." Kevin leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good to see you to Kev." Stephanie started. "Now, lets begin."

"How much do you guys know?" Jericho asked.

"We know the history behind the Hardys." Shane started. "We know it's a family operation and we know he has our friend."

"Why haven't you made a bust yet?" Mark asked. "You know he deals drugs."

"Yes but we can't connect the drugs back to him." Bret says. "There is no clear line and we need a clear line because that's the only thing that will stand up in court."

"So he either has to take the bait or someone has to talk." Paul said and then looked over at Kevin. Kevin looked at Show.

"I'm trying Show."

"Trying what?" John asked.

"I'm trying to get Matt Hardy to tell on his dad." Kevin confessed.

"You think he's really going to do that?" Hunter asked.

"I'm trying, I really like the kid an-."

"You caught feelings?" Justin asked. "You were just suppose to woo him and get answers but you caught feelings." Justin said, he had figured it out.

"Yeah." Kevin started. "We all did." Kevin looked Bret and Chris. "I think he's starting to come around though."

"How so?" Mark asked.

"He said that he would tell if he got no prison time. He said he would do probation…just no prison and the he'll tell."

"You gonna give him what he wants?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Greg stated. "It's gonna be hard to swing that. They're gonna want him to serve at least a year."

Kevin turned to Helms. "He said he wouldn't tell unless he has a certified document saying that he doesn't have to serve time."

Greg sighed. "I'll call the boss tomorrow…see if we can swing it."

"Have any of you seen Shannon?" Mark asked. He wanted to know if Shannon was at least safe.

"I didn't see him." Chris answered.

"Me neither but I think Adam said Gil put him back in rotation."

"Rotation?" Mark questioned.

"Shannon…has started back seeing his clients." Bret answered cautiously.

"Yeah, Evan told me Gil put him back to work immediately." Chris answered. "So, I never see him…I'm going there tomorrow to talk to Gilbert about guns…I'll look out for him." Chris said.

"I looked into Shannon's past." Paul spoke. "Shannon's parents are still alive and still addicted to drugs." Paul handed the file to Mark. "Their address in there. You guys can go talk to them…find out some things."

"Like what?" Dwayne speaks for the first time. "And even if they tell us something, won't they run to Gilbert and tell him."

"No." Paul said. "And even if they do, Gil won't believe them…they're druggies."

"Don't worry." Kane said. "We know how to approach them…they won't tell."

"Good." Greg stood up. "We'll pick this up tomorrow…try and get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Adam lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling as Jeff lay next to him, on his side, rubbing circles in his stomach.<p>

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jeff asked sincerely. He didn't want to be responsible for his Angel's pain.

"No daddy." Adam lied. His back and ass were both in pain. He knew Jeff was possessive but he was never like this.

"That's good…I'm sorry I snapped. I just…when he kissed you…you're mine." Jeff said and kissed Adam.

"Daddy." Adam cooed. "You have nothing to worry about." Adam turned to Jeff. "I'm yours…that guy he's just a trick."

"I know that…I just get so jealous. I love you so much." Jeff got out of bed and walked over to the vanity. He took out a bag of cocaine and opened it. He put a little on his finger and snorted it. Jeff looked in the mirror and saw Adam's face. He had a look of disgust on his face. Adam turned away from the mirror, trying to hide his face, but Jeff had already seen it.

Jeff crawled into bed and pulled Adam onto his lap. "You don't like it when I do drugs?"

Adam didn't look at Jeff. He was afraid…afraid of what he would see…of what he would do. "I'm just worried about you…I-I've seen people overdose. I don't want you to die." Adam answered. It was partly true. He had seen people overdose and he didn't want to witness another one, especially Jeff's.

Jeff kissed Adam's cheek. This is why he loved Adam, he was constantly thinking about others. He had such a big heart. "I know you're worried but you don't have to…I can handle my usage…I can stop anytime I want."

Adam internally scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jeff couldn't stop. He would just start using more and more until he died.

"Just promise me." Jeff started. He placed his finger under Adam's chin and raised his head. "You won't get on this shit…I don't every want to catch you doing any type of drug."

"I promise." Jeff didn't have to worry. Adam would never voluntarily take drugs.

"Good." Jeff kissed Adam on the lips. "Stay here with me tonight."

Adam nodded and got off of Jeff's lap and lay next to him. He hoped morning came soon.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

"Keith is coming today." Evan squealed as he applied his black eyeliner. "He likes me in eyeliner…I don't know why."

"It makes your eyes pop." Shannon answered. He was lying across Evan's bed. Shannon had already had a client today and he was already tired. This guy was a huge guy and really took him on a ruff ride.

"Maybe but you have to meet him this time." Evan explained. "He's coming to do business with the old man, then he's coming to see me…so when I go get him, stand out in the hall or something."

"OK because that will be real smooth." Shannon joked.

"You got a better idea?"

"Nope." Shannon laughed and then sighed.

"You still thinking about Mark?" Evan asked as he walked over to his closet.

"Everyday, all day long…I wish I had a picture of him with me." Shannon said. "I don't know, I got this crazy feeling."

Evan turned around and looked at Shannon. "Like what?"

"Like he's so close to me."

"He is close to you." Evan answers. "He's in your heart."

"No I mean physically close." Shannon touches his stomach. "Mark was never able to seek up on my and scare me because every time he came around, I got this feeling in my stomach."

Evan shrugged. "You might have eaten some bad food." Evan turned back to his closet. "It wouldn't surprise me if Matt was actually poisoning us with his food…that's an idea for a book."

Shannon laughed. "You're still writing?"

"Yeah." Evan started going thru his clothes. "I let Keith read some of my novels…he said that if he can buy me from Gil, he would help me get them published."

"That's great. You'll have to thank me in the opening." Shannon joked.

Evan turned around and looked Shannon. "Maybe he is here."

"Who?"

"Mark! Duh! Maybe he is here, in Cameron, to save his long lost love from the evil mafia family and set the other worker free."

"…that sounds like a plot to a book that you will eventually write." Shannon said dryly.

"I know but it could be true. He could be here."

Shannon gave Evan a crazy look. "I like your first option better. There's no way he traveled all this way to get me."

* * *

><p>"So, how should we approach this?" Shawn asked. The gang was standing outside of the Moore house. It was a very small shack-like home that sat by itself on the outskirts of town. This wasn't the original Moore house; this was the only home they could afford because of the drugs. The house was made of wood and the roof was made out of tin. It looked like it would fall down if the wind blew to hard.<p>

"Let Justin go first." John said.

"What? Me!" Justin yelled.

"Yes, you, because you're the innocent sweet one and they'll trust you." John explained.

"Yeah, you guys stay behind us." Stephanie told Mark and Kane. "You guys are big and it might scare them off. Once we get in you guys can lit 'em up."

"OK." Mark said and followed behind everyone.

Justin walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later a woman opened the door. She looked old and tired from drug abuse but Mark could tell that she was Shannon's mother. She had Shannon's blonde hair and green eyes."

"Hello. Can I help you?" The woman said in a small meek voice.

"Hello." Justin said in a cheery voice. "May we come in…we're with law enforcement and we need to ask you and your husband some questions." The lady looked Justin up and down before opening the door and letting them in her house. Justin and the others piled into the shack. It was a tight fit but they made it work.

A man came around the corner and joins the woman. He looked much older than the woman and there were needle marks up and down his arms.

"Who are these people Crystal?" The man asked as Crystal went to sit down.

"Law enforcement." Crystal looked them up and down. "Or so they say, they need to question us Brian."

Brian sat next to his wife and looked at the nine other people in his makeshift living room. "OK."

"We need to ask you about your son, Shannon." Mark said. Crystal stiffens when she heard Mark say her son's name.

"Shannon…I haven't seen Shannon in almost ten years." Brian said, his voice hardens. "Why?"

"Shannon is involved in a drug ring and we wondering how he got there." Shane said.

Crystal looked down and didn't speak so Brian spoke for the both of them. "He must have started dealing."

"Wrong answer, try again." Mark said, his patience was growing thin.

"What are you saying?" Brian yelled.

"I'm saying Shannon didn't get there by himself." Mark grunted.

"They know." Crystal said in a low voice. She looked up at Mark. "It's obvious you know, we sold Shannon to Gilbert Hardy."

"Do you know what he's doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, he's Gilbert's accountant." Crystal answered. "He said Shannon was smart so he could trust him with his money…he was sending him to school and everything."

Everyone shook their heads. The couple had been played. "You know, all of that is a lie."

"What?" Brain questioned.

"Then what is her doing?" Crystal asked. "Selling-."

"His body." Mark cut her off. "He lied to you. Shannon didn't go to school. He put him in his prostitution ring and sold him every night."

"You're lying!" Crystal yelled and jumped off the couch. "He showed me the papers to the school. Shannon had been accepted and…I saw it."

"Are you even sure that was a real school?" Shane asked. "Hardy is a master forger. He could have gotten some one to type that letter up."

"Oh God." Crystal turned to her husband. "We sold Shannon into sex slavery…we thought…"

"He tricked us both."

"You two had no idea about the prostitution?" Hunter asked, this was hard to believe.

"No!" Crystal yelled. "I may be a junkie but I would never put my baby in that type of situation. Shannon was my everything…our everything."

"We tired to get clean for Shannon but it was so hard." Brian began. "We had heard about Gilbert taking in some kids and helping them because their parents were like us."

"Addicts." Mark stated.

"Yeah, so we told him about Shannon. He told us to bring him and his grades. He said he needed someone who was smart because his accountant was retiring."

"We did that." Crystal cut off her husband. "He even made Shannon take some math test. He said he passed them with flying colors and that he would take him in. A few weeks later he mailed us a letter saying Shannon had been accepted to some small college in the Northeast that specialized in accounting, he had even gotten a scholarship."

"Do you still have the letter?" Shawn asked. "We could analyze it, see if Shannon really went to school."

Brian got up and Crystal sat down. "I kept it…somewhere. I was really proud when I got it so I know I kept it." Brian left the room in search of the letter.

Crystal let a tear fall down her cheek. "I want to get clean, we need to get clean so I can get Shannon out of there."

"That's what we're working on." Mark said.

John looked at Crystal. "Can you visit Shannon? Would Gilbert allow it?"

"I don't know." Crystal sighed in defeat. "I haven't had any physical contact with him since we gave him Shannon…he might but I don't know."

"If you can get Hardy to let you visit Shannon, I help you both get clean." Mark said. "Right after you leave Hardy's house, I take you to a rehab center. I'll pay for it all."

Crystal looked up at Mark. "Who are you really?"

Mark gave her a serious look. "I'm the guy that's about to marry your son."

Crystal nodded. "I figured. He always went for the big boys."

"Found it." Brian said as he walked into the room. "Here you are." Brian handed it to Shawn.

"Brian." Crystal started. "They're going to help us get clean, all we gotta do is get Gilbert to let us see Shannon and deliver him a message."

Brian turned to them. "Is this true?"

"If you successfully complete the mission, then yes, I'll pay for your rehab." Mark answered.

"We'll do it." Brian said. "Give us the message, I know I got Gilbert's number somewhere, we'll call 'em and see if we can see him."

"I need a pen, paper, and a envelope." Mark stated. Dwayne gave him a piece of paper and a pen while Crystal found and envelope. Mark wrote down his message on the paper and signed it. Crystal gave him the envelope and sealed it. He gave it back to Crystal.

"Give him this." Mark looked at the lady. "No one's eyes can see this except his."

Crystal nodded. "I understand."

The gang got up and left the house. Mark followed in tow until Crystal grabbed his hand. "Was he happy with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to think so."

Crystal smiled. "That's all I need to know."

* * *

><p>"Keith, come in." Gilbert said to Chris as he motion toward his office. Chris walked in and looked around while Gilbert shut the door.<p>

"Nice office." Chris said and took a seat. Gilbert took a seat beside him.

"Thanks." Gilbert said. "Down to business."

"Yes." Chris pulled some pictures from his case and gave them to Gilbert.

"These are what I was talking about." Gilbert said. "You really do have everything."

"I told you." Chris responded. "I may be a lot of things but a liar is not one of them."

"And that's why I like you Keith." Gilbert nodded. "So when can we make this transaction."

"Whenever, I'm her for a good while."

"OK." Gilbert looked at the Calendar on his desk. "Today is Thursday…lets do it Saturday night."

"That's fine with me…you send me a location…you have my number."

"Right." Gilbert confirmed. "What type of payment do you accept? Money, Drugs, Men?"

When Gilbert said drugs, a light bulb went off in his head. If Gilbert gave him the drugs then there would be no need to make Gilbert buy drugs from Bret. He could get him on the gun and drug trafficking in one good.

"Drugs? You have some coke."

"Of course…what drug dealer doesn't."

"I know some that only deal weed…that's why I asked."

"No, I moved away from weed…there's more money in coke and heroin."

"Look, I'm working with these guys in Japan, supplying them drugs for a small fee of course."

"Of course." Gilbert says.

"You can pay me, half drugs, half money…they normally deal in coke but they're looking to expand to other things."

"So give you a little heroin, mostly coke, and money for your pockets."

"If that's convenient for you, after all the customer is always right."

Gilbert smiled. "No, that's perfect. I'll text you the location…I guess you want to see Evan."

"If he isn't busy." Chris answered.

Gilbert called Jeff and told him to bring Evan down. "He'll be here in a second."

"So about Evan's contract." Chris started.

"Keith." Gil stopped him. "I know you want Evan all to yourself but I don't know if I'm able to give him up…he is one of my best workers."

"A man can try right?" Chris answered and stood up.

The door to Gilbert's office opened and Evan entered. "Hello Keith." Evan said in his cheery voice.

Chris walked over to Evan and kissed him. "Hey babe." Chris turned to Gilbert. "See you later."

Evan took his hand and walked him out of Gilbert's office and up the steps to his bedroom.

"Oh Keith." Evan said when he saw Shannon. "This is my friend Shannon."

_So, this is Shannon_. Chris thought.

"Nice to me you." Shannon said and Chris returned the greeting.

"So, you're the one that just came back." Chris asked.

"Yeah, I had a heart transplant." Shannon said, he hated saying that stupid shit but he couldn't afford the enemy in Gilbert just yet.

Chris put on his pity face, knowing his excuse was lie. "Well you look very health now. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." Shannon said. "Excuse me but I have to go…see you later Evan." Shannon left and walked downstairs and Chris went to Evan's room.

* * *

><p>Matt took the cake out of the oven and set it on the cake plate, letting it cool. Matt sighed. It was such a shame that the only times that he was really happy were when he was either cooking or with Kevin. Matt sat on top of the counter, waiting for the rest of the food to cook. Matt sighed. He had to get out of here before he went insane.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Gilbert yelled.

"Cooking." Matt sighed. Speaking of insane.

"Why are you always cooking." Gilbert yelled. "You never help me, you never help your brother!"

"Because." Matt got off of the counter and looked at his dad. "That's not something I want to do!"

"It doesn't matter what you want to do!" Gilbert yelled. "I'm your dad and you'll do what I tell you too. You'll never be the great chef that you think you are. You won't be on the Food channel or whatever it is. You'll be stuck here in Cameron doing my dirty work because you're a failure just like your mother." Gilbert took the freshly baked cake and smashed it on the floor. "Forget all your little dreams because I'm popping them all."

Gilbert walked out and Matt looked at the cake that was on the floor. That was it. He wouldn't take anymore of this. Matt grabbed his coat and left the mansion. He would end this.

* * *

><p>"His parents are going to visit him?" Greg asked.<p>

"They said they were going to call him and try." John answered.

"What did you offer them?"

"Rehab." Mark said.

"No wonder they said they'll do it." Greg said. "I got a text from Jericho. If the drop goes down on Saturday like he said, we'll be able to bust them on Monday."

Greg stopped talking when he heard a knock.

"That's my room." Kevin said and got up and went to his hotel room. He opened the door.

"Matt."

"Do you have my deal because I'm ready to tell."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	8. Chapter 8

Shannon walked into the kitchen and was shocked by what he saw. One of Matt's cakes was splattered all over the floor. Shannon grabbed a broom and a dustpan and started to clean it up. He knew Matt hadn't seen this yet or else he would have been on a rampage, tearing up everything in this house until he found out who destroyed his cake.

Shannon swiped all of the cake crumbs into a pile before swiping them onto the dustpan. The door to the kitchen opened up and Adam walked in limping.

"Why are you limping?" Shannon asked as he threw away the contents on the dustpan.

"Jeff?" Adam looked to the floor. "What happen to Matt's cake?"

"I have no idea. I came down here and it was already like this." Shannon said as he swept the rest of it onto the dustpan. "I was just cleaning it up." Shannon threw away the rest of the cake in the trash when Gilbert came in.

"Have you two seen Matt?"

"No." Shannon and Adam answered.

"When you do." Gilbert looked them up and down. "You tell him to come and talk to me." He said and then he left the kitchen.

"That was weird." Adam said as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"I know." Shannon agreed. "I think the old man may be off his rocker." The man was way too nice in his approach to us.

"I like this new old man." Adam said as he pulled out the apple juice from the fridge. "He's nice."

Shannon scoffed. "Don't expect it to last too long."

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Evan moaned as Chris rubbed his nipple, glowing in the after fact of very hot lovemaking.<p>

"Ooh, so sensitive after sex." Chris teased his Evan.

"Keith." Evan moaned and Chris sighed. He hated the fact that Evan couldn't call out his real name during sex. He hated that he couldn't tell the smaller man the truth. He fell for the sex kitten the moment Gilbert had chosen him for Chris and even since then he has been trying to get him out of here, working hard than he'd ever had to in his life. He would get Evan out of here and they would live the perfect life, so long as Evan forgave him for lying to him for so long.

Chris went to kiss Evan but his cellphone buzzed, his legitimate phone. Chris groaned, he really wanted to spend more time with Evan. He just loved being around Evan. Sex was not everything to him.

Chris rolled off of the bed and picked up his pants off of the floor and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He got a text from Greg. He opened the text and was surprised. He thought it was a response from his first text but it wasn't. As much as he wanted to stay with Evan, he would have to go back to the hotel…This could mean the end of the case.

Chris grabbed his clothes and started to get dress. He turned to Evan. "Sorry baby, I have to go."

Evan got out of bed, in his naked glory, and walked over to Chris. "So soon, it's like you just got here."

"I know but I have to go…business." Chris kissed Evan sweetly. "I'll be back soon babe."

"Maybe when you come back, I'll be half way done with my new story idea." Evan boosted.

Chris chuckled. "Don't you have stories that you still need to finish?"

"Yes but this one will be a best seller." Evan explained. "It's…based on true events, a telling of a true story."

"I can't wait to read it." Chris kissed Evan again. "But I have to go."

"See you later." Evan said as Chris walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Gilbert walked into his office and sat down. He didn't mean to be too mean to Matt but he had to tell Matt the truth. Don't get Gilbert wrong, Matt was an excellent cook but he would never make it out of Cameron on…legal ambitions. He would always be in his shadow, doing his dirty work.<p>

Gilbert was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He thought about not answering it but decided to pick it up.

"Hardy." He answered.

"He-Hello Gilbert, this is Crystal."

"Crystal?" Gilbert question.

"Shannon's mother."

"Oh Crystal." Gilbert smiled. "How are you and your husband?"

"We're fine but I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"We want to see our Shannon…I know you don't have to do this and I know Shannon is busy with your fiances but we wanted to see him before we left."

"Left?" Gilbert questioned.

"We found this program…help to get clean. They pay for all of the treatment but it's in a different state…something about removing you from the situation." Crystal explained, trying to keep her voice steady. "W-we, I don't know if this is going to be the last time that we're in Cameron but I want to see Shannon…just in case it is." Crystal said in a voice that seemed like she was almost in tears.

Gilbert thought about it for a second. He didn't want them here but this would reinforce the fact that no one was in Shannon's life except him. This might defeat him and bring him down one and for all. Shannon would know his place, a whore's place. With his parents gone, nothing would stop him now.

"I'll allow it." Gilbert said. "When can you come over?"

"Can we come tomorrow morning? Crystal said. "Around ten because we have to be back at our house by noon for the van to take us."

"OK." Gilbert said. "I'll see you then." Gilbert hung up the phone. Shannon would break and success would be his.

Crystal hung up the phone and smiled at her husband. "We're in tomorrow at ten."

"Then everything will be better." Brian said and Crystal smiled.

"I believe so." Crystal nodded. "I know it will."

* * *

><p>"Matt I-." Kevin stammered as Matt walked into his suite.<p>

"I don't care what you have to do." Matt walked through the connecting doors into the other room, Kevin in tow. "You get the judge on the phone, you get me a deal." Matt walked through the next-door and right into the room with the cops and Shannon's 'family.'

Mark immediately stood up. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Calm down big man, I'm on your side." Matt said.

"Why should I? Why should I not be putting my boot up your ass?"

Matt looked down and then back up at Mark. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Shannon in Houston. I wanted Shannon to be happy but I didn't want to die. So I brought him back."

"I should kick your ass." Mark said.

"After this is over, I might let you slap me." Matt said and Mark scoffed. Might? He would.

"Didn't want to die?" Kevin questioned. "Babe, what do you mean?"

"You get me my deal…and I'll tell you everything." Matt said and sat down on the bed.

The door to the hotel room opened and Chris walked through the door. "So it's true?" Chris asked and slammed the door.

Matt looked up at Chris. "I always knew you were a cop…Chris" Matt turned towards Bret. "You too…Bret."

"What th-." Chris was flabbergasted. "How the hell does he know my name?"

"Does your father know?" Bret asked.

"Do you really think you two would still be around if he knew?" Matt asked them rhetorically. "I know all of the undercovers…everything." Matt turned to the bug eyed Chris. "You get your judge on the phone, tell him no jail time but I will do probation and any community service…but not in Cameron or NC for that matter…it's not safe."

"Florida." Kevin said. "Set up the time in Florida…I'll keep and eye on him." Matt smiled and Mark rolled his eyes.

"You heard the man." Mark said. "Get the judge on the phone."

"It's late and he won't take to kind of us waking him up again." Chris said. "It might make things worse."

"Who's the judge?" Shane asked.

"Eric Bischoff."

"Get him on the phone." John said and stood up. Shawn looked at him in bewilderment. "He'll talk to me."

* * *

><p>Shannon walked into Gilbert's office. "You called."<p>

"Yes. Tomorrow, you will have two very special guests…your parents."

Shannon's eyebrow twitched. His parents were going to come see him. He didn't know how to feel about this. He wanted to see his parents but he didn't want them to see him like this. His parents thought he was an accountant, they thought they were making him into something, only to find out he was a whore. How would his parents feel about this?

"You'll dress in a nice suit." Gilbert demanded. "And tell them nothing of your…other duties. They believe you are my accountant, living a good life, and that is what you will be tomorrow." Gilbert gave him a stern look. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Very." Shannon said. He wouldn't tell his parents about his real job. He couldn't even tell his fiancée. If he couldn't tell Mark, how was he going to tell his parents?

"You may leave." Gilbert dismissed him and Shannon left.

Shannon took a deep breath and went to his room to get ready for the Oscar worthy performance he was going to put on tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YoominC16**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why would Bischoff talk to you?" Hart asked.

"Just get him on the phone." John stated and Chris dialed him up.

Shawn stood up and grabbed John and took him to the other side of the room. "How do you know this Bischoff guy?"

"Do you remember when I told you about that escort service I used to work for?" John asked and Shawn nodded.

"He was one of my clients when he was at his conventions in LA." John explained. "I took him and showed him a good time and for an extra tip I-I'd service him in the back of the limo."

"You said you were a virgin when we got married." Shawn grunted.

"I was. I'd only given him a hand job…I'm no slut, well expect for you." John smiled and Shawn shook his head.

"Hello Judge Bischoff." Bret said.

"You better have a very good reason for calling me at this hour." Eric retorted. Bret was about to speak but John took the phone away from him.

"Hi Eric." John said enthusiastically.

"Who is this?" Eric questioned.

"I can't believe you don't remember your favorite guy…I'm hurt."

"…John."

"Yes, I knew you remember." John started. "So, I need you to do something for my friends…I need you and the prosecution to give Mr. Hardy a deal and warrants to the Hardy house so we can bust them tomorrow."

"If they want warrants, they are going to have to wait until tomorrow. It's almost midnight."

"Oh." John said sadly. Everyone looked at John; he would have to fix this. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that but now I think I'm just going to have to call your wife and leave her a nice voice mail. Does she still work mostly out of state?"

"Yes." Eric said slowly. "Call my wife and tell her what?"

"Tell her about what we used to do in the back of your limo and the games we used to play." John winked at everyone and they all chuckled. "I remember when I used to get you off you use to call me, what was that name, of yes Garrett. You used to call me Garrett, which happens to be the name of your only son. I mean, I don't judge but I'm sure your wife will."

"Alright." Eric said. "I'm up and I'll have the warrants ready and the deal ready in a couple of hours."

"You're going to have to do better than that babe."

"One hour."

"Thank you sweetie and remember no jail time." John hung up the phone and gave it back to Bret. "One hour."

"Good." Greg said. "That will give us enough time to get the recorder ready."

Mark pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. He needed to finish taking care of business.

"Who are you calling?" Stephanie asked but Mark didn't answer her. He just walked out of the door.

An hour had passed and Mark watched as two men in nice suits approached the hotel door.

"Thanks for doing this for me man…Alright bye." Mark hung up the phone and looked at the two men. They had a file in their hands and looked official. They must be apart of the prosecution.

"FBI or CSIS?" One of the men asked Mark.

"Private contractor." He responded and they nodded. Mark stuck his key card into the slot and opened the door.

"The guys are here." Mark said and sat down next to Shane."Everything alright." Shane asked and Mark nodded.

The men in suits gave the file to Kevin.

"Everything here?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, warrants to his house and some of his other properties that we believe are stash houses and Matt Hardy's deal. All we need is a signature from Hardy." The man said and looked at Matt.

"Show and explain." Matt said and Kevin brought the piece of paper over to him.

"Five years of probation, supervised in Florida. Your parole officer is Jeff Jarrett and once this is all over you'll report to him once every two weeks. Also, you have to do one thousand hours of community service. Your parole officer must approve the program. You will also have to pay a fine of five thousand dollars." The man explained.

Matt gabbed the papers and felt the official seal on it. He flipped the page and saw all of the right signatures. He looked up at his lover. "Give me a pen."

Kevin took a pen off of the table and gave it to Matt. Matt signed the document. All of this would be over soon.

The two men from the prosecution left the warrants and made a copy of the deal before they left. They would need to fax it to Jarrett and some other people.

Big Show set up the tape recorder and Greg opened up his computer. He was ready to take notes. Matt sat at the table. Kevin, Bret, and Chris sat around the table as well. Mark and his gang sat around them, making up the outer circle. They had kept their promise, now it was time to keep his.

Chris turned on the recorder. "Can you please state your full name for the record?"

"Matthew Moore Hardy."

"And what is your relation to the defendant."

"He's my father."

Chris leaned back in the chair. "Tell us what you know."

"Where do you want me to start?" Matt asked.

Bret shrugged. "From the beginning."

Matt gave him a look. "I think…I was always aware of the fact that my father was a dealer. He wasn't the normal father, in the sense of having a Job. He was home too much to have a normal job…at first I thought it was because my mother died and he was taking time off but even before that he was home a lot. I always knew he was a bad guy but I wasn't brought into his world until I was eighteen. Jeff was fifteen."

"Your brother Jeff?" Bret question for the record, he knew it was Jeff.

"Yeah." Matt answered. "He called us into his office…

_Matt and his brother sat across from their father in his house. They didn't come into his office very much. Actually, the only time he ever called them into his office was when they were in trouble. Matt didn't think he had disobeyed any of the rules but he wasn't sure. He tried to replay the whole day back in his mind but he came up with nothing._

"_Boys." Gilbert started. "I think it's time you learned the family business. I was only fourteen when I learned so I think you're old enough to know what your Pa really does." Gilbert took some things out of a box and placed them on a table. Matt watched as his dad pulled out a packet of green leaves, a white powdery substance, and a small rock._

"_This is marijuana, or weed." Gil said as he pointed to the green leaves. "This is cocaine." Gil pointed to the white stuff. "And this is heroin." Gilbert said as he pointed the rock. "This is how your pa makes a living. I am a drug dealer and starting from today so will you." Gilbert gave his boys a stern look. "This stuff is for selling not doing, that's the first rule."_

"He told us he didn't ever want to catch us doing that stuff." Matt said. "I never did but my brother got curious and got hooked. My dad doesn't know though. I don't know how he manages to hid it."

"So you immediately started working?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I thought it might be fun…give me a little excitement in my life. I was always a nerd. I had very few friends so I thought it might be fun. It was fun, having all that power, not being that nerd that got picked on…I was living the life."

"Then what happened?" Bret asked.

Matt's eyes started to water but he pushed back the tears. "One night my dad met with a client. I didn't know who he was but he had been dealing with my father for a long time. They were in my dad's office talking about something. Then my dad came out of the office and grabbed me. He took me upstairs to a bedroom and sat me down on the bed. He looked at me and asked me, do you love me? Of course I said yes, I did. He asked me, would I do anything for this family? I said yes and then he left the room." Matt took a deep breath. "He came a few minutes later with the man and then locked me in the room with him. He let him do whatever he wanted to me." Matt rubbed his face. "For some cocaine and it wasn't even that much."

"Do you know they guy that did that?"

"Yeah, Jerry Lawler. A guy out of Memphis." Matt answered. "After this happened, I started cooking, to escape from it." Matt smirked. "I tried to kill my dad with a cake. I put some household cleaner in it and he ate but he didn't eat enough…lucky bastard."

"How do the drugs make it to you?" Kevin asked.

"We have many pipe lines through Mexico, some through Cambodia and Thailand." Matt started. "We get drugs through Canada through many sources. A guy named Vince McMahon-."

Stephanie jumped up. "My Dad!"

Matt looked at Stephanie. "So you're Stephanie."

"He talks about me?"

"All the time to my dad. He calls you his princess and still thinks highly of you even though you two are estranged."

"I can't believe this. That piece of shit." Stephanie fumed. "He's part of the reason why Shannon's there."

Matt's eyes widen when she mentioned Shannon. Should he tell him about him being Shannon's client?

"Why do you look like that?" Show asked.

"Well, um, McMahon uses some of our other services too…before Shannon went missing, he saw Shannon every time he came this way."

"I can't believe this." Stephanie looked at Mark. "I'm so ashamed…"

"Princess, It's not your fault." Mark sighed.

"And the terrorist group?" Bret questioned.

"I like to call them Nazis." Matt started. "They run out of Canada, as you know, and they fund their operation thru drugs and gun trafficking. They aren't anti American; they're anti anything other than white protestant. They're working with many political figures in Canada and some in the US that share their ways. I told my dad not to do it. It was too big of an operation but he never listens." Matt rolled his eyes.

Kevin laid a notebook and a pen on the table in front of Matt. "We need names of everyone that has every done anything illegal with you father that you know of."

Matt looked at the notebook and then looked up at his boyfriend. "I might need another notebook."

And Matt would need another notebook.

"I didn't expect all of this." Dwayne commented and Shane agreed.

"Some of those connection were made through my grandfather…I don't know if they're still alive but those are all of the people I know…what else do you need?"

"I think that's it." Greg said. "I'll make a copy of the list and send one to the CSIS and one to headquarters so we can get all of these warrants."

Chris looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. "Lets get some sleep. We'll bust later in the day."

Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their rooms. Mark lay on his bed and closed his eyes. In a few hours, he would have his Shannon back.

* * *

><p><strong>TEN A.M<strong>.

The doorbell to the mansion rang and the maid answered it.

"Hello, we're Crystal and Brian-." The maid cut Crystal off.

"Ah yes, come in and follow me."

Shannon started at the wall in the nice living room. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue sweater and black Stacy Adams dress shoes. His hair was pulled back in a nice bun and he looked like the typical nerdy accountant. He could dress the part, any part, but could he play it.

"Shannon." Shannon broke his trance when he heard his mother's voice. Shannon stood up and went over to his parents.

The both gave him a group bear hug.

"Let me know if you need anything." The maid said and left.

"Oh God honey." Crystal said as she broke away. "I'm so sorry."

Shannon gave his mother a confused look. "What? Why?" Shannon led his parents over to the couch and they sat down. Shannon sat in the middle.

"Look we can't sat long so we're just going to cut to the chase." Brian said and looked around. "Are we along in this room? No cameras."

"None. Why?" Shannon was now worried. Why were they acting like this?

"A man came to the house dear." Crystal started. "Along with some other people, eight other people. H-he said his name was Mark."

"Mark?" Shannon's eyes widened in surprise. Were they talking about his Mark. "Was he big and tall, have long black hair, full sleeve of tattoos."

"Yes, that was him…he said he was your fiancée."

"Yeah he is." Shannon said excitedly. "He's here in Cameron."

"Yeah, he wanted us to give you this." Brian pulled out the envelope and gave it to Shannon. Shannon took it and hid it under his sweater.

"He's going to help us get clean but we had to see you one more time just in case he took us to some far off place." Brian explained.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was making you sell yourself." Crystal started to cry. "I would have never suggested it if I had known. I thought this would be better. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK ma. I don't blame you." Shannon said truthfully. "You guys didn't know and I didn't know."

"We were such fools." Brian said.

"No dad. You just believed in him."

Crystal looked the clock on the wall. "We have to go now." They all stood up. "I love you so much Shannon." Crystal hugged her baby.

"I love you too ma."

"I love you son." Brian hugged Shannon and Shannon returned the hug. "I love you too."

"See you guys soon." Shannon reassured them as they walked out of the door.

Shannon made sure the letter was tuck away in his sweater before making a dash upstairs to his bedroom.

Shannon locked his door before sitting on the bed and opened the letter. Shannon read the letter and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. He had to find Evan and Adam.

* * *

><p>When Crystal and Brian reached their house, they saw a black truck sitting out in front and a yellow taxicab. The driver got out of the car and walked over to them.<p>

"Did you get everything done?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, he got the letter." Crystal answered. "Reading it now I suppose."

"Good, here." Mark handed them some papers. "The taxi will take you to the airport and I've already paid him."

Crystal took the papers and flipped through them. "Houston. We're going to Houston."

"Houston is where myself and Shannon live. I thought you might want to be close to us." Mark said.

Crystal smiled and hugged him. "Thank you…for everything."

Mark hugged her back. "Don't worry about it…ma."

Crystal broke the hug and Brian gave him a handshake. "Thank you." Brian said before motioning his wife towards the taxi.

"When you get to Houston. I guy named Paul Bearer will be picking you up." Mark yelled to them before they got into the car.

Mark watched as they got in the taxi and left. He watched as the taxi sped down the dirt road and out of his site.

Mark walked over to his truck and hopped in. He started it and drove in the opposite direction, back to the hotel. Everyone was already awake and getting ready to take the Hardys down. In a few hours, Shannon would once again be his.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YoominC16**


	10. Chapter 10

Mark made it back to the hotel that was now swarming with police and federal agents. Mark walked inside the hotel and took the elevator up to Greg's room. He got off the elevator and walked down the hall to the room and knocked on the door.

The door flew open and Shane greeted him. "Just in time."

"As always." Mark said and entered into the room. He watched as everyone grabbed their guns and bulletproof vests. It hit him. This was really happening. He was about to get his Shannon back.

"Here." Kevin said and handed Mark a vest and a gun. Mark put the vest on and walked over to the rest of the group.

"What's the plan?"

"Matt's going to go in first to make sure his father is home." Greg starts. "If he's home, Matt will send us a text."

"Then Stephanie will lure the guards at the gate out of their guard box and get them to open the gates." Chris explained.

"And then we go." Mark finished.

"And then we go." Bret confirmed.

"Everyone ready?" Kevin asked, looking at everyone and then turning to his lover. Matt nodded and so did everyone else. "Alright, I'll get all the boys together…lets roll out."

* * *

><p>Shannon rushed down the hall to Evan's room. He grabbed the handle and the door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud thud and making Evan and Adam jump.<p>

"Jesus!" Evan screamed.

"What the hell Shannon!" Adam said.

Shannon rushed into the room, closing the door behind him, and sat on the bed next to his friends. He pulled the letter out from his sweater and gave it to them. "Read." Shannon demanded.

Evan grabbed the letter and held it so Adam could read it to.

Shannon watched was the read they letter. Their eyes skimming down the page. Evan's eyes widen while Adam's face stayed neutral.

Evan put the letter down. "Mark's here. See I told you." Evan smiled

"Keep reading." Shannon demanded and they did.

"FBI! Here-!" Evan yelled and Shannon put his hand over his mouth.

"Yes, they're here. They're suppose to be taking down Hardy this week and stop talking so loud." Shannon removed his hand from Evan's mouth and looked at Adam.

"Why aren't you surprised?"

Adam gave him a sheepish look. "I already knew." Shannon was about to speak but Adam held out his hands. "Stu, my client, is actually Bret. He works for they CSIS."

"The what?" Evan asked.

"Canadian FBI. I cornered him and he confirmed my suspicions. He made me promise not to tell. That's why I didn't tell you guys. I'm sorry for keeping secrets but I couldn't risk anything and I really like him."

"It's fine we understand bu-." Evan was cut off when the door to his room opened. Shannon quickly grabbed the letter and threw it under the many pillows on Evan's bed.

"Adam."

Adam turned towards the door. "Hey Daddy." Adam said in a happy voice.

"Come here." Jeff said and Adam got off the bed and went over to Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's slender waist and kissed him gently. This threw Adam off. Normally, he was very ruff and now he's gently. Something was wrong. Could he know about the bust? Jeff broke the kiss and grabbed Adam's hand and led him to his bedroom, closing Evan's door behind them.

"That was…weird." Evan commented and Shannon agreed. "You don't think…he knows?"

"No." Shannon said. "He's probably just sober." Shannon smiled. "I'm so happy. Gilbert's going down and I'll be back in Mark's arms in no time."

"Yeah, I'm happy too…Oh God." Evan whole mode shifted in a matter of seconds. He went from being his happy cheerful self to depressed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Keith…If Hardy goes down, they're going to go through his records and find Keith's name because they're suppose to be doing business…he'll go to jail. We'll never be together." Shannon watched as a tear fell down his friend's cheek. Shannon grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. All this time, Evan had been here for him. Hugging him and telling him everything was going to be OK. Now, it was his turn.

"Hey, it will be fine." Shannon said. "If Keith does go to jail, he won't be in jail forever. Or you guys can be like Bonnie and Clyde and runaway to a foreign land and have beautiful babies." Evan giggled.

"I life on the run…that's another book." Evan said and it was Shannon's turn to laugh.

"Is that all you think about…making books."

Evan shrugged. "Making books and making lo-."

**BOOM!**

Evan and Shannon jumped about a mile in the air when they heard the loud sound. The two friends looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>Jeff led Adam to his room. He opened the door and watched as Adam walked in, admiring his ass as he walked. He closed the door behind them before grabbing Adam and laying him on the bed. Jeff crawled on top of his love and kissed his sweet lips. Adam kissed back and opened his mouth and let Jeff's tongue swirl around in his mouth. He had learned, over the years, it was better just to submit. It would be over sooner. Adam placed his hands on the back of Jeff's head and let his hands get tangled up in the rainbow colored hair.<p>

Jeff moved his mouth from Adam's lips to his neck. He kissed and sucked on Adam's neck, making Adam moan. Jeff pulled back and looked at Adam.

"You taste so sweet." Jeff said. "So sweet that you distracted me."

"From what Daddy." Jeff crawled off of Adam and stood up. Adam sat up and let his legs dangle off the side of the bed.

"I have to tell you the good news." Jeff started. "You're not working anymore."

"What?" Adam said shocked. "You're kicking me out."

"No, no." Jeff said quickly. "You're not working anymore because I convinced my dad that I love you and I want you to myself."

"Oh Jeff." Adam said. "You did that for me?"

"Yeah and I want to make it official."

"Official?" Adam questioned. He didn't like where this was going.

"I want you to myself…forever. I want to start a family with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is." Jeff pulled a box out of his pocket and got down of one knee. Adam's eyes widen in shock. Was he about to as the unthinkable? "Will you marry me Adam Copeland?"

"Oh Jeff." Adam put his hand on his chest. "You want to marry me? I'm so dirty." Adam said to stall. He knew he would have to say yes if he wanted to live but he was just working up enough courage to say that horrible three-letter word.

"Oh honey." Jeff cupped Adam's face. "You're not dirty."

"Yes I am." Adam cut Jeff off. "I've been with so many men and you want me to have your kids. How can I raise good kids with my past?"

"Exactly, it's your past." Jeff said. "That past doesn't matter. You're not dirty. You're beautiful and that's how our children will see you. So Adam, will you?"

Adam looked at the ring and they back at Jeff. He had to say yes. There was really no other choice. "Ye-."

**BOOM!**

Adam jumped off of the bed and Jeff fell on his ass when they heard the loud noise. Jeff stood up and looked at Adam. Adam looked at him.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p>Matt Hardy pulled up at the mansion and stopped outside of the gate. He knew this would be the last time he saw the house so he took it in. He smiled. He was glad he was getting away from this hellhole. He pulled up and looked in the guard box. The guard saw him and opened the gate. Matt drove in and parked his car in the usual spot. He got out the car and walked inside of the mansion.<p>

"Hello Matt." The maid said.

"Hey, is my dad here?" Matt asked and she nodded.

"He's in his office." She said and walked off.

Matt took his phone out of his pocket and texted Kevin.

_He's here. Everything is a go!_

Matt pressed send and put his phone back in his pocket. Matt walked through the house before going to his dad's office. He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." He heard his father call out and he opened the door and went inside the office, closing the door behind him.

Gilbert looked up from his papers. "Matt."

Matt sat down in one of the chairs and looked at his dad. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"No, I'm sorry." Gilbert said. "I messed up your food and I was way out of line. I just want you to care more about the business."

Matt sighed. "I do care. I was just under a lot of stress of I was cook. That's what I do when I'm stressed dad. I'm sorry." Matt looked at his Dad. "Do you love me dad?"

"Of course I love you." Gilbert answered. He loved Matt and Jeff.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" Gilbert asked. "Is someone messing with you? You know I won't tolerate that."

"No, I need for you to go away for a long time." Matt said with a stern face.

"What are you talking about?"

**BOOM!**

"I'm talking about that." Matt said.

Gilbert leaned back in his chair. "You son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>All of the Federal agents, CSIS agents, and local and state police were parked down the street from the Hardy house, waiting for Matt's text. They were all anxious and ready to go. They were ready for this investigation to be over.<p>

Chris kicked a rock that was on the ground and he thought about Evan. How would Evan take to him after all of this went down? He had told some many lies, would Evan want to be with him anymore?

Mark paced outside of his truck. He was so close yet so far away from his love. He wanted to just get in his truck and storm the gates of that jail and get his little demon back. Stephanie grabbed Mark and pulled him into a hug so he would stop pacing. Mark chuckled. Stephanie was the only person, outside of Shannon, that could hug him in public and get away with it. His own brother couldn't hug him without getting a back eye.

"We're almost there." Stephanie said as she hugged the deadman.

"Yeah, almost."

"Guys!" Kevin yelled. "I got the text from Matt…it's a go." Everyone scrambled around and got in their cars. Kevin looked at Stephanie. "You ready?"

Stephanie broke the hug and put on her shades. "Let's do this."

Stephanie grabbed the keys from Hunter and jumped in their Hummer. "Watch and learn boys." She yelled out of the window as she sped off.

Stephanie drove down the street and pulled up in from of the Hardy house. She grabbed her map and looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she was perfect before she stepped out of the Hummer. Stephanie took a deep breath. Everything fell on her now. It all came down to whether or not she could seduce the guard and get the gate open. She was about find out whether she could swim or if she would just sink.

"Hello." Stephanie said in a sweet voice and tapped on the glass. The guard looked up and she bent over a bit so the guard could get a perfect view down her shirt. "I'm lost and I was wondering if you could show me how to get to Pine Street on this map." Stephanie said, holding up the map.

The guard shook his head, throwing himself out of the trance he was in from looking down Stephanie's shirt. "Uh, sure hold on." The chubby man unlocked the box and stepped out side of it. He almost fell over when he saw Stephanie's legs in the short black skirt she was wearing. He walked over to Stephanie's side but before he could say anything Stephanie had hit in the neck and he fell over. Stephanie grabbed his hand's and handcuffed them behind his back.

"Bitch, what are you doing?" He yelled.

Stephanie grabbed her phone and called Hunter. "It's done. I'm waiting." Stephanie hung up and looked down the street. Black SUVs and marked cop cars came flying down the street as if they were in a parade. She looked back to the man lying on the ground.

"Which button opens the gate? If you don't tell me, you'll be going to jail for a long time." Stephanie sternly said and slapped him.

"Second button on the top from the left." Stephanie left the man and went inside of the box as two officers picked up the guard on the ground and hauled him into a police car. She pressed the button and the gate silently opened. She stepped out of the box and went over to the men.

"Damn Princess, you're good." Kevin said as he handed her a vest and a put the bulletproof vest on and grabbed the gun. "What can I say?"

Bret looked at everyone. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded. The all proceeded to walk up to the house. Bret, Chris, Paul, John, Shawn, Kane, Justin and other officers on one side and Kevin, Mark, Greg, Dwayne, Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, and some other officers on one side. The stood on each side of the door while two guys with the battering ram stood in the middle, ready to knock the door down.

"On my go." Kevin said. "1,2,3 GO!"

**BOOM!**

The two men swung the battering ram and hit it hard against the door, effectively knock the door off its hinges with a big boom. Everyone ran inside the house with their guns up. This war was over.

Shannon here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YoominC16**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they ran in the house, they started moving to their positions. Kevin, Hunter, and Shawn with their group of officers would go to the office and get Gilbert and secure Matt. Bret, John, and Dwayne would go upstairs to find Jeff and Adam. Chris went upstairs to find Evan and Mark, Shane, Stephanie, Kane, and Justin would follow him to find Shannon. Greg would take his officers and the dogs to the garage to sniff out drugs while Paul and his officers would go and secure all of the other workers.

Kevin, Hunter, Shawn, and their officers walked to the back of the house were Gilbert's office was. Once they reached the office, Shawn opened the door and everyone came running in.

Gilbert stood up and put his hands up. There was no sense in fighting or resisting arrest. The Feds surrounded him and any fight he put up, and especially at his age, would be minimal and stupid.

"Gilbert Hardy, you are under arrest for racketeering, -."

Matt watched as one of the cops took his father's hands and handcuffed them behind his back, not listening to the rights the arresting officer was reading. As he watched, it felt like a weight was being lifted off of his chest and the chains around his ankles were breaking off. For the first time in long time, he felt that he was finally free. He looked up when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He smiled up at Kevin before standing up and hugging him.

Gilbert saw the interaction between the two. They were more that just partners in a sting operation; they were lovers. Matt loved that cop. Gilbert scoffed.

"Well played my son." He said as the cop led him out of the room. "Perhaps, you were more than just a pawn in my game of chess." Gilbert smiled and said before he was hauled out of the house.

Matt sighed deeply.

"You OK?" Kevin asked. Matt looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Matt started. "I can't believe he only thought of me as a pawn, Knight, yes, Bishop, maybe, but a pawn." Matt said jokingly and Kevin laughed. Yeah, Matt would be just fine.

* * *

><p>The door to the room opened with a bang and Adam jumped again. He looked over at the door and saw Bret and the rest of the police force behind him. Adam looked over at Jeff and saw the fear in his eyes. He was scared. A scared little boy. One of the Federal Agents grabbed Jeff and handcuffed him.<p>

"Jeffery Hardy, you are under arrest for distribution, trafficking, manufacturing, and possession of illegally substances. You are also under arrest for sex trafficking and-."

"Are you OK?" Bret asked and pulled Adam into his arms.

Adam smiled. "Now I am." He replied and Bret leaned in and kissed him.

Jeff looked up and saw the kissed. He was furious. He had given his heart and soul to Adam and this is was he got in return. Adam was supposed to love him, he said he loved him, but he lied. All this time, he had told nothing but lies. He wanted to marry Adam and here was, in the arms of another man right in front of him. How dare he!

"You bitch." Jeff screamed and tried to break free from the officer's grasp to get to Adam but he couldn't. The cop had a hard grip on him. "I loved you and this is how you repay me. You tell the cops. You fucking whore."

Adam jumped behind Bret when he heard Jeff call him out. He didn't know what Jeff might do. With him under the influence, he was liable to do anything.

"Get him out of here!" Bret yelled and they hauled Jeff down the stairs. Bret turned around and looked at Adam. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Adam said and pecked Bret's lips. "We have to go get Shannon and Evan."

"Don't worry." Bret smiled. "They're being taken care of."

* * *

><p>The door to Evan's room opened up slowing. Evan and Shannon's hearts were in their throats. They didn't know what that loud noise was and they had no idea what was going on. The both got off the bed and stood up, just in case they had to fight the people that were on the other side of the door.<p>

"Get ready to run." Evan said and Shannon nodded.

The door to the room was now fully open and Shannon was shocked by what he saw Mark.

Shannon gasped. "Mark!" Shannon ran over to the seven feet man and jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist and held on to him tight. "Mark." Shannon sobbed.

Mark wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Stephanie took the gun from his hands so he wouldn't accidental squeeze the trigger and kill someone. "Don't cry. I'm right here."

Shannon couldn't speak. He just cried on Mark's shoulder. He was so happy that he was beyond words. He was back in his man's arms. That was all that mattered. Mark felt something wet run down his face. He couldn't believe he was crying. This would totally ruin his badass image but it was all worth it.

"Keith?" Evan questioned. Evan looked him up and down and say the bulletproof vest that spelled FBI on the front. "Uh, what?"

Chris pulled Evan into hug and whispered into his ear. "My real name is Chris and I promise I'll tell you everything later but right now we need to leave." Chris kissed Evan on the cheek and broke the hug. Chris grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

Shannon lifted his head and noticed the people around them. "Oh Justin, Stephanie, Shane, big bro." Mark put Shannon down and Shannon went to them. They all hugged Shannon and cooed over him.

"Guy." Chris said. "We have to go."

"Where?" Shannon asked.

"Police station for statements." Chris said and walked out with Evan.

Mark grabbed Shannon and led walked out, the rest followed.

"Shannon!" Shannon looked up and saw John running down the hall, followed by Dwayne, Adam, and Bret. John jumped on Shannon, hugging him with all his power.

"Hold on." Mark said and broke the hug. "No one hugs him like that expect me." Mark said, feeling slightly jealous.

"Whatever." Dwayne said and hugged Shannon. "I'll hug him how I want too. How are you babe?"

"Feeling OK now Rocky." Shannon answered and broke the hug.

Everyone walked downstairs and came into contact with Hunter and Shawn, who hugged the air out of Shannon.

"I'm happy for the reunion but we gotta get to the station." Kevin says and leads everyone outside.

Shannon held on to Mark as they walked outside to the truck. "Did you miss me?"

"No, I'm a badass. I don't miss people."

Shannon laughed. "You missed me. You missed me like crazy."

Mark scoffed. His little demon was right. Mark opened the door to the truck. "Get in." Shannon hopped into the truck and Mark shut the door. He went over to driver's side and got in. He started up the truck and pulled off.

"You not going to take a finally look?" Mark asked and Shannon gave him a crazy look. "You know, this is the part of the movie were the victim takes that final look at the hell he or she has been placed through."

"Well, this ain't no movie." Shannon started. "And I don't ever want to see that house again…actually, I would like it if you would drive faster please."

Mark stepped harder on the gas and the truck sped off.

"Thank You." Shannon grabbed Mark's hand. "For everything."

* * *

><p>Kevin walked into the dark interrogation room. He walked over to the cold silver table and dropped a large crate on top of it, making Gilbert and his lawyer jump. Kevin sat down in the chair across from Gilbert and looked at him. He then turned to his lawyer and then back at Gilbert.<p>

"Mr. Hardy, do you understand the charges that are being placed on you?" Gilbert didn't say anything he just nodded. "And do you understand that you could go to jail for a very long time?" He nodded again.

"A man at your age probably doesn't want to go to jail for that long." Kevin started. "That's why we're willing to offer you a deal. If you give up some names, we'll chop years, the better the names the more years we'll chop."

"No."

"But sir you're facing-."

"Shut up." Gilbert told his lawyer.

"But si-."

"Shut up before I slap you." Gilbert said and then turned back to Kevin. "My wife is dead. My oldest son left me for you and my other son is a fuck up. He does drugs and fell in love with a whore that could give a shit about him. My family empire is gone. I have nothing in the outside. I'd rather rot away in jail for the next thirty years than to spend the next ten alone."

"Is that how it's going to be?" Kevin asked and Gilbert nodded yes. "Alright." Kevin went to get up but Gilbert grabbed his wrist.

"Make my son happy…he deserves that's."

"Don't worry." Kevin stood up and grabbed the crate. "I will."

* * *

><p>In the interrogation room next door, Bret walked in and Jeff rolled his eyes.<p>

"You go some nerve." Jeff said. "If I wasn't handcuffed to this chair I would be your ass."

"Sure you would." Bret said and sat down. "You're looking at about twenty-five years for drug trafficking."

Jeff gave Bret a blank stare. Bret rolled his eyes. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Fuck you, I'm not a snitch." Jeff said. "Matt was but he was a punk and I'm not a punk."

Bret got up. "Fine, have fun in jail being someone else's punk. I better they'll have fun with you."

"Have fun with my sloppy seconds." Jeff said and Bret walked towards the door. "You know, I proposed to him right before you guys came and he was going to say yes."

Bret turned to look at the younger Hardy. "Not out of love, out of fear." He replied and left the room.

* * *

><p>"How long were you in the house?" Greg asked Adam. Adam huffed.<p>

"About nine years." Adam replied.

"How did you find that place?"

"I wanted to be a model. I still do." Adam started. "One day I was looking for modeling opportunities on line and found one here in Cameron. All I had to do was send in some photos. If they liked me, they would call me and fly me out there." Adam chuckled. "Now that I look back on it, it sounds to go to be true. Anyway, I got a call from some woman telling me that they wanted me and that she had already paid for the ticket. The next day, I left and went to Cameron, been stuck here even since."

"And no one noticed you were gone…family, friends?"

Adam's eyes wield up with tears. "My parents had died prior to this, drug overdose. I came home from work one day and they were lying on the couch dead, the needles still in their arms. After they died, I didn't have anyone else so no one noticed."

"So, what was your job in the house?"

"I was a prostitute. I serviced the high paying clients."

"Are you willing to give up your client list?"

"Yeah." Greg gave him a pen and some paper.

"I'll leave you to it."

* * *

><p>"So, how did you in up in the house Evan?" Paul asked.<p>

Evan took a sip of his soda before he replied. "My mother brought me there. She couldn't afford to take care of me so she left me to Gilbert."

"How long were you there and what did you do?"

"I've been there for eight years." Evan started. "At first I was just a dancer. I striped for all of the high-class clients then he made me start having sex with them. It was hard but we did what we had to do in order to stay alive."

"He threatens you guys?"

"Oh all the time." Evan answered. "If you didn't make a certain amount of money a night, he threaten to beat you but never did he threaten to kill us."

Paul gave Evan a pen and some paper. "Would you mind giving us your client list?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>"Could you state your name for the record?" Chris asked.<p>

"Shannon Moore."

"OK, Shannon how long were you at the house?"

"Three years before I escaped."

"Escaped?" Chris questioned. "Hardy had impeccable security. How did you escape?"

"He did have amazing security but I am a genius." Shannon said in all seriousness. "And I had connections just like he had."

"Connections?" Chris questioned.

"I can read people very good." Shannon said. "When I first got to the house, I noticed Matt was different from his father and his brother. He didn't go out at night and ride the streets likes them. He said at home and cooked. He was very domestic and I knew I could use that."

"Matt helped you get out."

"No, I got close to Matt and told him he had a friend in me. I got so close that I was able to steal money from him. That money got me to Texas and bought my shop."

"So how did you get out?"

"I set a fire in the bathroom and walked out of the front door." Shannon said nonchalantly and Chris laughed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well." Chris gave Shannon and pen and some paper. "I'm going to need your client list, everyone that you can remember."

"OK."

* * *

><p>Kevin walked out of the interrogation room at the same time that Bret walked out of his.<p>

"Old man isn't talking." Kevin said.

"Neither is baby Hardy." Bret looked around. "Where's Adam?"

"Still with Greg." Matt walked up two the two men.

"Did they say anything?" Matt asked and Kevin wrapped an arm around Matt.

"No, your dad said he'd rather rot in jail."

"And your brother said he wasn't a snitch." Bret said and Matt scoffed.

The door to the third interrogation room opened and Adam walked out along with Greg. "Thanks Adam."

"Oh no problem." Adam said and went over to Bret, plastering himself to him. Adam looked at Matt and Kevin. He always knew Matt was the good one.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Matt said to Adam and Adam waved him off.

"Don't worry about it." Adam said and stuck out his hand. "All of that is over." Matt took his hand and shook it.

Evan and Paul walked out of their room while Shannon and Chris walked out of theirs.

"Chris." Evan said and went to his side. "I need explanations." Chris took Evan's hand.

"Guys, we're going back to the hotel. See you." Chris said as they walked out.

Shannon walked over to Adam and hugged him. "Dream come true."

"Oh yes." Shannon broke the hug and went over to Matt. "You're a good guy and a good cook and I expect a free copy of your cookbook when it comes out." Shannon joked and Matt laughed. "Thanks Matt."

"Don't worry about it, least I can do."

"Lets go back to the hotel." Kevin said and Matt agreed.

"Yeah, I think we're going too." Bret said.

"See you guys." Shannon said and went around the corner to his party. When they saw Shannon, they all stood up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Shannon said and Mark pulled him closer.

"Do you guys wanna hit the road or stay and sleep and hit the road tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"Stay and sleep." Justin answered. "I'm tired." Everyone agreed.

"Alright back to the hotel." Mark said and everyone piled out of the station and into their cars. Shannon laid back in the seat and relaxed. Everything was fine and tomorrow, he would be back in his perfect world. Life was great.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YOOMINC16**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This is a smut filled chapter. If you don't like smut, then I suggest you skip this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Shannon threw himself on the bed as Mark closed and locked the hotel door. He took a deep breath and sighed.<p>

"There's no more sulfur in the air." Shannon stated and Mark shook his head. "The air is so clear and I feel so free."

"That's because you are free." Mark said as he straddled Shannon and kissed him. Shannon wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Mark let his hand roam all over Shannon, feeling him up and down and letting himself get reacquainted with Shannon's body.

"Mm wait." Shannon said as he broke the kiss. "Shouldn't we talk?"

"About what?" Mark said and moved to kiss along Shannon's neck.

"Everything." Shannon said as he rubbed Mark's strong arms. "I need to explain-."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." Mark said before going back to Shannon's neck.

"But Mark I lied to you."

"You lied for a reason. You lied to protect your identity. You didn't know who I was. I could have been working for Hardy so you lied I understand."

"Mar-." Mark kissed Shannon so he'd shut up. "What's done is done. It's in the past and lets leave it there. So what you have some extra baggage. Who doesn't have baggage?"

Shannon smiled up at Mark and kissed, tangling his fingers in the long black hair. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too." Mark said before going back to Shannon's neck. He sucked and bit down on Shannon's neck, leaving a nice size hickey. Mark sat up and took off his shirt before reaching down and taking off Shannon's shirt. He leaned back down and latched onto Shannon's left nipple.

"Ah." Shannon moaned and arched up. He'd had many clients since he'd been back in Cameron but none of them made him feel like this.

Mark moved to the right nipple and let his hand slide down to the bulge in Shannon's pants. He cupped and rubbed through his jeans.

"Mm baby." Shannon moaned. He was on cloud nine.

Taker popped the button on Shannon's jeans and unzipped them. He stuck his had down the front of them and started to stroke Shannon's hard erection.

"Someone's up." Mark commented.

"Shut up." Shannon strained to get out and Mark chuckled. He took his hand out of the pants so he could strip Shannon of them, along with Shannon's underwear. Now, Shannon was fully naked and Mark sat up to examine the beautiful body that was underneath him. That's when he noticed the long scar on Shannon's hip. He traced it with his fingers. He knew that wasn't there before.

"When did that happen?" Mark asked as he lean down and kissed it.

"I had a little mishap." Shannon said.

"With?" Mark asked as he kissed the scar.

"A client." Shannon answered and Mark growled. The thought of some other guy touching and marking up what was his mad him furious. "Mark."

"I'm going to make you forget all about those other clients." Mark retorted and wrapped his hand around the base of Shannon's cock and started to stroke it roughly.

"Ah!" Shannon screamed and arched up into Mark's hand. He was already starting to forget. Hardy who?

"You're mine." Mark said as he rubbed the head of Shannon's cock. "No other man will ever touch you like this." Mark said and licked the head of Shannon's cock. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." Shannon moaned. "Only you."

Mark smirked before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, causing Shannon to moan out wantonly. Mark sucked on the head before taking more of Shannon into his mouth, taking all of him down his throat and swallowing around him.

"Oh shit, Mark." Shannon moaned and placed his hand on the back of Mark's head. Mark continued to suck and swallow around Shannon, drinking up all of his delicious precum.

Shannon yanked on Mark's long black hair and pulled him off of his member. "Stop, I'm gonna cum."

"Isn't that the point?" Mark said before going back to his lover's member but Shannon stopped him and shook his head.

"I don't want to cum until you're inside of me." Shannon said and looked up at his lover, eyes glazed over and her face flushed.

Mark got off the bed and walked over to his bag.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked and sat up on his forearms. Mark walked back over to Shannon and threw some supplies on the bed. Shannon looked at the lube and box of condoms. He looked at Mark and crooked his eyebrow.

"Were you planning on fucking someone?" Shannon asked. Mark took off his jeans and underwear before settling in between Shannon's legs.

"Yeah, you." Mark said. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to wait until we got back to Houston." Mark grabbed the lube and popped the top. "So I picked up some stuff." Mark said as he drizzled some of the lube on his hand.

He put the lube down and placed his fingers on Shannon's entrance. He rubbed his fingers along his lover's pink hole, teasing him, before plunging one of his fingers in.

"Oh Mark." Shannon moaned. He had missed this, feeling Mark's long thick fingers inside of him. "Ah! Mm." Shannon yelled as Mark hit that delicate spot inside of Shannon. "Ah Mark." Shannon struggled to get out. "G-Get inside of m-me."

Mark pulled his finger out of Shannon and grabbed a condom. He opened the package and quickly rolled it over his cock and lubed himself up before lining up with Shannon's tight heat. Mark held Shannon's hip and plunged inside of Shannon, burying all of member inside of Shannon.

"Oh fuck." Shannon swore and arched off the bed. "Fuck me Mark."

Mark took Shannon's legs and threw them over his shoulders before thrusting in and out of Shannon.

"Mmk harder." Shannon moaned and Mark complied, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in as hard as he could. He was thrusting so hard that the headboard was banging up against the wall. "Ah, yes Mark!"

"Shannon, still so tight, so good." Mark knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He had gone too long without being inside of his lover. He knew he would explode soon.

"Oh Mark, cumming."

"Me too."

"Ah-mm." Shannon grabbed Mark and kissed him on the lips, muffling his scream as he came all over his and Mark's chest. Mark grunted as he came in the condom. Mark pulled out of Shannon and rolled over. He took off the condom and threw it away.

"Love you." Shannon said to Mark as he tried to regain his breath. Mark opened the nightstand drawer and took something out. He rolled over and showed Shannon.

"My ring." Shannon said in a shocked voice. "I thought they took it."

"No." Mark grabbed Shannon's hand. "When I woke up on the park bench, it was in my pocket." Mark said as he slid the ring on Shannon's ring finger.

"You woke up on a park bench?"

Mark chuckled. "I'll explain all of that later."

"Good." Shannon swung his leg over Mark and straddled his waist. "Because I'm not done with you."

* * *

><p>"So you're FBI?" Evan questioned and Chris nodded.<p>

"Yeah baby I work for the main branch of the FBI in D.C." Chris responded.

"So Keith was just a cover. Your real name is Chris?"

"Yeah, Keith is actually my middle name." Chris chuckled.

"So it was all a cover." Evan repeats. "So, did you ever really love me?" Evan asked sadly.

"Yes baby." Chris rushed to Evan's side. "Yes baby, I do love you. At first, I didn't. I was trying to get information out of you but the more we started talking, the more I started to like you. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I had a fake name and a fake identity but my love for you is real."

Evan looked up at Chris. "Really?"

"Really." Chris replied. "I love you and I'm taking you back to D.C. with me and I'm going to help you get your books published."

"Chris!" Evan yelled and jumped in his boyfriend's lap. "I love you too, thank you." Evan said and kissed Chris. Chris placed his hand on the back of Evan's head and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

Chris bit Evan's bottom lip and he gasped, opening his mouth just enough for Chris to slip his tongue in. Chris let his hand roam all over the smaller man's body as he explored the delicious mouth with his tongue. Evan moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on Chris's chest. Evan gave Chris a swift push and Chris fell back on the bed.

Evan unbuttoned Chris's shirt and Chris took it off and threw it somewhere in the room while Evan unbutton Chris pants and pulled them off along with his boxer shorts. Evan wrapped his hand around the base of his lover's cock and started to stroke. He leaned down and kisses Chris on his neck and on the mouth. Evan sped up his hand motions and Chris's moans and grunts got louder. Chris grabbed Evan's hand.

"Stop that or I'm gonna blow." Chris grunted. "Get naked now." He demanded and Evan stood up and slowly took off all of his clothes. When he was done undressing, he crawled back on top of Chris.

"Fuck." Chris swore. "I don't have any condoms."

Evan settled himself above Jericho's cock. "It's OK. I'm clean."

"Babies?"

"Pull out if you can. If not, you'll be a daddy in nine months." Evan said and impaled himself on Chris's rock hard member. Evan's back arched as he cried out in pleasure and pain. Evan gripped Chris's shoulder hard as he bounced up and down. Every bounce earning a groan or a moan from both of them. Every time Chris's member hit that sweet spot inside of Evan, Evan screamed and gripped his lover's shoulders tighter. He was sure there would be some type of mark there tomorrow.

Chris grabbed Evan's hips and flipped them over, thrusting into Evan like a jackhammer. Chris grabbed Evan's member and started to stroke it in tune with his thrust. With a few more strokes, Evan came all over his hand with a loud cry. Chris pulled out of Evan and stroked himself a few times before emptying himself all over Evan's stomach.

After regaining is composure, Chris got off the bed and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He came back and cleaned up Evan and himself and threw the towel back in the bathroom. He jumped on the bed and pulled Evan into his arms.

"I fucking love you." Chris said and waited for a response but he got none. He looked at Evan and saw that his lover was sound asleep. Chris laughed and fell back on the bed. He would repeat his statement tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As soon as Bret and Adam entered their suite, they immediately stripped one another of their clothes and fell on the bed. Bret was on top of Adam kissing him and grinding into Adam, rubbing their cocks together.<p>

"Mmm Bret." Adam moaned into the kiss. Bret kissed Adam again before pulling away.

"Turn over." Bret said and Adam turned over onto his stomach. Bret started to kiss all over Adam's back, starting at his shoulder blades and then moving down his spine until he got to Adam's glorious ass. Bret placed his hands on the globes of Adam's ass and squeezed a handful before pulling them apart so he could clearly see Adam's tight heat.

Bret leaned down and licked at Adam beautiful hole.

"Ah! Bret!" Adam yelled when he felt Bret's wet tongue lap him up. Bret let his tongue plunge into the tightness, sending Adam into frenzy. He gripped the sheets beneath him and moaned louder. Bret grabbed Adam's hips as he started to wither underneath him. Bret pulled way and Adam whined. He quickly stopped whining when he felt Bret's cock at his entrance.

"You ready?" Bret asked.

"Yes, God…get inside of me!"

Bret grabbed Adam's hips and plunged inside of Adam. Adam gasped gripped the sheets tighter. They had fucked some many times before but Adam still wasn't accustomed to Bret's girth.

Bret waited as Adam got adjusted to his size. When he felt Adam roll his hips, he started to thrust at a fast pace, so fast that the springs in the bed were starting to squeak.

"Harder." Adam moaned out and Bret complied. "Fuck...fuck me harder." Adam cried out and Bret could tell he was close. His voice was shaky and his ass was getting tighter around him. "So close."

"Cum baby."

"Ugh Bret." Adam yelled as he came all over the bed. Adam clenched around Bret's cock, pulling him right over the edge with him.

"Fuck, Adam." Bret yelled as he came inside of Adam. He slummed over and fell on top of Adam, his chest on Adam's back.

"So good." Adam said and Bret grunted. He pulled out and laid next to Adam. Adam snuggled into Bret's chest and Bret wrapped his arms around him. "I can't wait until we get to Canada. We'll be doing this everyday in our own bed."

And suddenly, Bret couldn't wait to get back home as well.

* * *

><p>"Oh Mark, right there!"<p>

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes, God, Mark don't stop."

Justin sat up and looked down at his husband. "They're at it again."

"They've been apart for a long time what did you expect?" Kane said and pulled Justin so he would lie down.

"I know but they've been going at it for hours. I want to sleep."

"You know what will drown out the sound." Kane said.

"What?" Justin asked and Kane jumped on top of him.

"If we make more noise." Kane said and started to kiss on Justin.

Justin sighed and gave in. No one was getting any sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YoominC16**


	13. Chapter 13

Mark and Shannon threw the last of their bags into the truck bed and Mark closed it up.

"Is that it?" Mark asked and Shannon nodded.

"Yep." Shannon said and grabbed Mark's hand and led him over to the others. They were all standing in the middle of the hotel parking lot, talking and saying their goodbyes. Shannon and Mark walked up to them all and joined the circle. Adam looked up at Shannon and started to laugh.

"What?" Shannon asked, confused.

"Nice hickey." Adam said and points to his neck. Shannon immediately cups his neck and looks at Mark and swats him on the chest.

"You said it wasn't visible." Mark shrugged and everyone laughed.

"So this is it." Kevin stated.

"Don't we have to back for trial?" Evan asked and Kevin shook his head.

"They both pleaded guilty out of court, they didn't want a trial." Kevin answered.

"So I guess this is it then." Adam said and looked at Evan and Shannon. "Whore hug!" Shannon and Evan laughed at the inside joke before hugging Adam in a group hug.

"You can't call me that." Evan started. "I'm not a whore anymore."

"Except for Chris." Adam whispered and they all laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Shannon said. "You guys gotta come and visit me."

"You know we're going to be there, especially for the wedding which I better be in." Adam said. "And you guys have to come see me in Canada."

"And me in D.C." Evan added.

They all broke the hug and looked at each other. "World travelers?" Shannon questioned.

"Oh yeah baby and you." Adam said and pointed at Matt. "I want your cook book when it comes out."

"Yeah me too." Evan said and went over to him and pulled him into a hug, Adam and Shannon followed suit and turned it into a group hug.

"You have done a lot of shit to us but…you turned out all right." Evan said.

"Yeah, way better than your brother." Adam said.

"And better than your father."

Mark watched the interaction between the four of them. He didn't know how they could be so forgiving of Matt. Matt drug them through hell and back and they were hugging him. Shannon was always a much better person than he ever was and maybe that's why they chose to forgive him.

They all broke away from Matt and went back to their respective partners.

"Thanks for everything." Matt said to Kevin, Chris, and Bret before wrapping his arm around Shannon and pulling him in close.

"No problem…we'll see you guys around." Kevin said before taking Matt's hand and leaving. Bret and Adam followed suit.

"Hey Mark, Chris!" Adam yelled as he walked toward the car. "Take care of my bitches, they're the best two I have."

Chris chuckled. "You don't have to worry. He's all safe." Chris said and he led Evan to his car.

"So is Shannon." Mark called out and watched as Bret and Chris drove away and into their new life.

"You guys ready to go?" Stephanie asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, lets go home." Shannon said and they walked back to the truck.

They both hopped in and Mark started up the truck and drove out of the parking lot. Shannon didn't dare look into the rearview mirror as they passed the Cameron city limit marker and drove out of Cameron. The rearview mirror in the car is small for a reason. The rearview mirror sees into the past and the past was irreverent to Shannon now. Shannon looked over at Mark. Everything he needed was right here with him. Shannon hard escaped the nine levels of hell; he started at the bottom and worked his way up. He was drug back down a few levels but now he was on the highway to heaven but then again heaven was wherever he and Mark could be together. Shannon grabbed Mark's free hand and smiled. He didn't nowhere this golden pathway would take him. He just knew it would led to better things then the red one he was on.

Shannon closed the book and looked up at the computer screen. "I loved it." Shannon said to Evan and Adam via their many Skype sessions.

"Yeah, I loved it too." Adam stated and rearranged himself on the pillows.

"How are the mini Harts?" Shannon asked as he watched Adam trying to get comfortable.

"I think they're playing football in there." Adam said and rubbed his seven mouth swollen belly. Adam found out he was pregnant two months after everything had ended in Cameron. He had flowed to Houston for Shannon's wedding and a day before the wedding he had started throwing up. They took him to the doctor and found out he was pregnant.

"Bret said the Harts were a fertile bunch but I didn't expect triplets." Adam added.

"Only two more months." Evan said and Adam smiled.

"Yep, only two more months."

"So when are we flying to D.C. for your wedding Evan?" Shannon asked and Evan shrugged.

"I don't know. He just proposed." Evan answered and looked down at his ring. Chris had proposed last weekend. They had gone to the Washington monument and had a late night picnic. Somehow, Chris had gotten the monument shut down just for them and had the words 'Will You Marry Me?' shot onto the reflecting pool.

"You shouldn't have the wedding until after I give birth." Adam suggested. "I don't want my water to break on the dance floor." Shannon and Evan both laughed at the mental picture.

"Hey honey." Shannon looked up and saw both of his parents. After completely their drug rehabilitation program in Houston, Shannon moved them in with himself and Mark. At first Shannon's parents didn't like the idea of moving in with them because they're newlyweds and they need privacy but Mark had already taken care of that.

When they arrived at the house, they were amazed but what they saw. Mark had built a separate wing on to the house just for them. They had their only bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. So everyone had their own privacy but they were still a family.

"Yeah." Shannon answered.

"We're going to work." Crystal answered. Crystal worked at a small diner, cooking, and Brian worked at a small grocery store and sometimes helped Mark on construction jobs.

Shannon groaned. "Why do you guys even work. I have the shop. Mark has his construction business and his other business."

"We work because we don't just want to set around." Crystal said. She was always worried that if she sat around bored for too long she would relapse.

"And beside, you and Mark pay all of the bills. Since you guys won't let us help, the least we can do is keep our own spending money."

"I can give you guy money." Shannon answered but Crystal waved him off.

"We're going to work, see you." Crystal said as she and her husband walked out of the house. Shannon shook his head.

"I see where your mother is coming from. I would do anything to get out of this house." Adam yelled the last part so Bret could hear it.

"You're on bed rest." Bret yelled back and Evan giggled.

"You just got told."

"Don't…make me jump through this computer Evan." Adam said and Evan laughed louder.

Mark walked into the living room, unbeknown to Shannon. He walked up behind Shannon and tried to scare him.

"Mark, no." Shannon said and Mark stopped in his tracts.

"What? How did you?"

"I just know OK…and you're in the camera." Shannon said and Mark growled. He came up behind Shannon and leaned down.

"Hey Adam, Evan."

"Hey Mark." They both responded.

"Sorry but I need my husband." Mark looked at Shannon. "He promised to do something for me today."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Adam said. "Talk to you later, love you." Adam said and signed off.

"I have to send the book off to the publisher, thanks for reading it, love you." Evan said and signed off. Shannon closed his laptop and stood up. He walked around the couch and into Mark's arms.

"What was I suppose to do for you today?"

Mark grabbed Shannon's hand and led him out of the room. "My tattoo."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah." Mark mocked and opened the door to Shannon's studio. "After you." Shannon walked in and Mark followed. Mark built Shannon his own in-home studio for when he and any of their close friends wanted tattoos. It was also a place were Shannon could practice his craft.

Shannon patted the leather chair and Mark said down. Shannon brought all of his equipment over to Mark and started setting everything up.

"Are you sure you want this? On you neck? That's a very painful place."

"Shannon." Mark grunted.

"Ok, fine. If it's too painful we'll stop and take a break." Shannon said and straddled Mark's lap. "Just let me know, now tilt your head back." Mark complied and placed his hands on Shannon's hips.

"You get in this position for all of you clients?" Mark jokes.

"Nope, just my extra special clients."

"How many of those do you have?"

"One." Shannon answered and placed the needle on Mark's neck and started tattooing.

Six hours later, Mark was looking in the mirror at the tattoo on his neck. Shannon's name was tattooed on his neck in black and purple cursive letters.

"This is great." Mark said and Shannon smiled at his work. It really was the best he had ever done.

"I still don't understand why you didn't want me to put it on your side."

"Because that place is reserved."

"For?"

Mark turned around and kissed Shannon. "Our children."

Shannon smiled and looked up at Mark. The ride on this highway was going to be a fun one.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. The End!<strong>

**THANKS 4 READING**

**YoominC16**


End file.
